Frozen Heart
by Tomato-sama
Summary: Lucy is a 16 year old girl studying in Caballero National High School together with her new friends.. this is the story of Lucy and her friends :) this is a multipairing story :D GraLu, Gale, JerZa And Nalu...
1. Chapter 1

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This fanfiction was created by Tomato-sama all happenings in story was just the author's imagination and all resemblance in real life was just coincidence.

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning: **

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**SUMMARY:**

Lucy is a 16 year old girl. She is the only daughter of love and lucky president Mr. Jude Heartfilia. Love and lucky was the largest and most successful company in Caballero, country of Palayan. She was neglected by her father after her mother die. That's the reason why Lucy become anti-social, she always play in her computer and close her life in world. Can someone change her way of life? Can someone save her from her dark room filled of loneliness?

**For those who asked the pairing the main pair is LucyxGray and the others are:**

**GajeelxLevy, ErzaxJellal, NatsuxLissana and we will see the other character if they can able to find their partner :D if you have request im glad to hear it from you :D thank you...**

...


	2. Chapter 2

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

Chapter 1:

…..Lucy…..

* * *

Lucy is a 16 year old girl. She is simple and adorable. She has a blonde hair with a ponytail in her right head. She is a silent type girl, but she will reply to you if you are the one to initiate the talk.

Lucy was a happy girl, she often see laughing before her mother die. After Layla (Lucy's mother) die Lucy seem to be neglected by her father. Her father Jude is a wealthy person, he was so busy in earning money and focusing in his business, in exchange he neglected the care for his only daughter.

Lucy was raise by her maid, after her mother died; she was 10 years old back then when Layla passed away. Lucy often see locking herself in her room, she always facing her computer. In the age of 10 she became anti-social. She smiles if you smile, but she seldom see initiated first.

In the morning, she cannot even find her father even they were in the same house. They not eat together. Lucy will just sit in long dining table and eat silently and locked herself in her room and open her computer. Her computer will automatically say 'Good morning Princess' by that Lucy will smile and feel at home. That's why she loves her computer.

Lucy as usual is in her room watching anime. She was so happy even she does nothing but watching. She was contented in the world she have now, she loved it.

After a moment Lucy heard a knock in her door room.

"Ma'am Lucy! Your father called a while ago asking you to attend in Caballero National High School." A maid was outside her room door while the maid said it.

Lucy opened the door and asked her maid a blunt "why?"

"Ma'am, your father wanted you to enroll in that school for your high school." The maid replied while bowing her head.

Lucy just stared at the maid and said nothing.

"Are we going to prepare you a dress Ma'am?" The maid asked.

"No, I'm not a child anymore. I can dress myself. "With that Lucy closed the door. And leave her maid outside.

She turned off her computer and takes a bath. She relaxes her muscles and allows her body to feel the cold water dropping to her body. It was cold, relaxing.

'Caballero National High School, what in the world was my father thinking.' Lucy thought.

After a while Lucy was already dress up with a simple blue skirt and a blue and white blouse. She pony her hair in one ponytail in the right side of her head. She looks pretty.

"Ma'am the car is waiting for you outside." The maid said while bowing to her and while Lucy making her way downstairs.

"Ok, thank you."

The car was running carefully, way to her future school. Lucy looked outside the window. It's magnificent; many structures were built on past 6 years. There were lots of new houses and business. The city changed, sure it was. It almost 6 years since her mother died. In 6 years she locked herself in her room. She didn't attend school because her father allows a tutor to teach her in their house. She thought that her high school will be in their house too.

The car entered a large gate with a name Caballero National High School in right side wall of the school. The car stopped right in front door of the main campus building. The driver opened Lucy's door and help her out on the car.

"Good morning Ma'am, Welcome to Caballero National High School" the guard greeted her in smiley face.

Lucy looked up and allowed herself to view the school she will be in for 3 years.

'Hope that i can survive' Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy was inspecting everything in school, from left to right; floor to ceiling. She still can't believe it, that she was walking in a school aisle, for the first time in her life.

Lucy suddenly felt that her heart was pounding really loud. She's nervous for an interview. She didn't experience it yet. 'What should I do?' Lucy thought to herself.

...

* * *

**hope you guys like this**

….


	3. Chapter 3

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**...Coldness...**

* * *

Lucy entered the principal's office and a warm welcome was given to her.

"We are so glad that the daughter of Mr. Jude Heartfilia will be having her study here. You are welcome here Ms. Lucy Heartfilia. If you have difficulties in study or anything don't hesitate to come here and tell us we are willing to help you." Principal jane said in a smooth voice.

A simple meeting and a long hour of talking was now ended. Lucy made her way back to her car. Her Driver opened the door and let her in.

'Caballero National high school' Lucy sighed. 'This school Is a public one how can I able to survive in here many students, many teachers, many, many. 'With that lucy let a big sigh.

"What's wrong Ma'am?" her driver Mr. Ebi said, when he saw Lucy's reaction.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking myself in that school." Lucy responded while looking at the window.

It was odd. Every time she thinks of a reason why her father let her in school was totally odd. Lucy imagined herself wearing a uniform. She will soon go crazy.

The car stopped in their house, their mansion. The maid Aries and butler Capri welcome her with a gentle smile.

Lucy as usual locked herself in her room and turned on her computer.

"Welcome back princess." Her computer said automatically.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy responded as if Virgo, her computer hear what she was saying.

Lucy was watching anime for an hour when she checked her facebook account for some pretty games.

Lucy found a nice multiplayer game entitled 'Fairytail'. She tried it and hooked for it.

The game is a simple game. The FairyTail game is a RPG game, which allows you to choose and design your own character. This is an adventure game and a multiplayer game that allows player to meet another player outside or inside the country, all over the world with different usernames.

Lucy chooses a female character with a hair like her, with a blue skirt and blouse matching with a boots. She chooses a mage who uses celestial spirit. She love friends but she don't know how to make one. That's why she chooses the celestial mage so that she can have many characters and friends.

Lucy was playing for 3 hours when her maid called her.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Ma'am Lucy your dinner's ready" Her maid Aries said outside her room.

"Ok I will be out soon" Lucy replied in monotonous tone.

Lucy turned off her computer and walked to the dining hall. Her maid opened the door and she was surprised to see her father waiting for her.

"Lucy" Her father bluntly said.

"Father" Lucy answered and sat at the other end of the table.

They called each other's name and the room filled with silent, until Jude asked.

"How's the school isn't it great, Lucy?" jude asked.

"Yeah" Lucy replied while eating.

"Don't you like it?" Jude asked Lucy again wanting for a more serious response.

Lucy went silent for a second before she finally replied.

"I like it, father" With that she smiled to her father and Jude responded with a smile too.

After that they remained silent until they finished eating. Lucy first excused herself and her father only watching her leaving the dining room.

Lucy locked herself in her room and faced her pillow.

'As if he cares' she whispered to herself.

'How can I like something without even consulting me in the first place'? Lucy hugs her pillow tightly.

'This mansion was so big yet so dark. I really want to see the world but not in the way the chain chasing me. I really don't like this cage even it was made of gold.' Lucy thought.

" Mama, Mama! I miss you so much." Lucy cried in her pillow before she fell asleep.

...


	4. Chapter 4

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

...

Thank you for reviews and letting me know the name of Lucy's father .. Thank you 1fairytaillover and oookuraitenshiooo

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**...The Mall...**

* * *

The morning already came in city of Caballero. The morning ray of sun touches the delicate skin of hearfilia's only princess. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and yawn. She's so cute when rubbing her eyes.

Lucy got up from bed and took a bath. Today she is going to buy something for her studies. Lucy wears a simple leggings and a red blouse matching her red boots.

Lucy was planning to go to a mall to buy pencil, ballpen, notebook and paper and maybe something she wanted to buy while her in the mall. This is her first time to go in a mall that's why her butler Capri and maid Aries join her in.

**Knock, knock, knock**

"Ma'am Lucy your breakfast is ready" Aries said outside Lucy's room door.

"Ok" Lucy replied and she made her way to the dining room.

As usual, she's alone. She seldom sees her father stay in their house. Lucy ate in peace. After she ate her butler said that the car was ready to go.

There are two cars ready for their trip one for Lucy and the other was for Aries and Capri.

Lucy saw the two cars and said. "We don't need two cars for my shopping."

"But Ma'am Lucy it's unrespectful for us to accompany you in your car" Butler Capri said.

"But I'm not requesting you to join me in the car, I'm commanding you" Lucy said to Capri and Aries with her eyebrows meet each other's.

"But Ma'am Lucy-"Capri didn't finish his statement as Lucy interrupted him.

"No more excuses, I will not go if you two don't accompany me in the same car" Lucy was a bit angry when she said those words.

In the end they both joined Lucy in her car. In front seat there were Ebi and Capri, at the back was Lucy and Aries.

After the 30 minutes of trip, they finally arrived at Mega Center Mall. Lucy looked amazed seeing a mall; it's huge about 4 floors and really wide. It's amazing many people are coming inside the mall.

They made their way to the mall and went to National bookstore to buy goods.

Lucy saw different kinds of notebooks and pen. She chooses the anime notebooks and accessories. She also bought the latest horror book 'Walkers'. Lucy spends almost 3 hours in the bookstore before she finally exited.

"Are we going to eat here?" Lucy asked her butler and maid.

"If you wish Ma'am Lucy" Aries said.

"But we should eat in restaurant and not in fancy fast food chain." Capri said to Lucy.

"I know "with that Lucy smiled.

They arrived at 'tokyo food' a Japanese restaurant. They sat there and waited for Lucy to order. Lucy ordered a sushi and a hot pot.

"Capri, Aries what do you want?" Lucy asked.

"Same as you Ma'am" Aries and Capri said in unison.

"Ok, Can I excuse myself; I think I'm going to pee." Lucy said to her butler and maid

"Let me accompany you Ma'am" Aries uttered.

They arrived at the lady's comfort room when a Tokyo food staff approached them.

"Sorry Ma'am but the comfort room of Tokyo food was out of order" the lady said to them.

"I'm going to pee" Lucy said in frustration.

"There is comfort room in mall Ma'am you can try those" Aries whispered to her.

"But Ma'am Lucy, be sure to not touch your skin on the bowl and never ever use your hand to flash it Ma'am Lucy." Aries explained to Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy asked Aries.

"Because it's dirty, all the bacteria and viruses will go invade your skin Ma'am Lucy" Aries explained.

While Lucy is in the comfort room Aries saw a Fashion show on the first floor, the second floor has a hole allowing viewers from second floor to see the stage in first floor. Aries stopped there and watching the show.

After Lucy was done using the comfort room. She made her way out of ladies comfort room and gets her alcohol spray. After a second, while getting her alcohol a man bumped into her.

"ow" Lucy said due to shocked while the alcohol roll in the man's feet.

The man picked the alcohol and said sorry to Lucy. And by that the man disappeared.

Lucy followed the man with her eyes. The man was wearing a hat and a white jacket and black pants with a rubber shoes. Lucy stares for one direction when her peripheral senses saw Aries.

"Aries" Lucy called her maid.

Aries looked back and said "Sorry Ma'am I'm carried away from the show I forget about you. Sorry Ma'am Lucy" Aries kept bowing her heads.

"That's nothing lets go?" Lucy smiley said to her maid.

And they both back to Tokyo food to eat.

…..


	5. Chapter 5

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

...

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**...The school...**

* * *

The morning sun was now spreading its light to the world. Lucy slowly opened her eyes and yawn.

"This is my first day in school" she said to herself.

Lucy took a bath and dressed to her brown uniform. She pony her hair on the right side of her head as she always do.

**Knock…knock…knock…**

"Ma'am Lucy the breakfast is ready" Aries called Lucy from the back door of her room.

"Ok" Lucy responded in flat tone.

Lucy went outside and made her way to the dining hall to eat her breakfast; her father was not in their house as usual. She ate her breakfast in peace and with slow motion. She doesn't want to attend school this early.

After she ate her breakfast, Ebi drive her in her school. Lucy arrived in the school around 7:00 o'clock in the morning even how slow she could be, still she arrived too early. The class will start at 8:00 o'clock, exactly.

Lucy was in class 1-1. She entered the room and she found only 5 students. She sat on the 2nd far desk near the window.

After a minute or two, a black hair girl approached Lucy.

"Hi! I'm Cana" Cana said and sat beside Lucy.

"Hello Ms. Cana, I'm Lucy" Lucy responded while standing and bowing her head.

Cana's eyes became wide and she laughed. "Oh my, you're too polite hahaha, you don't need to bow your head we're at the same level." Cana said.

"Is that so? Ms. Cana" Lucy said.

"Drop the Miss, please." Cana said a little bit annoyed.

30 minutes had passed and the room almost filled with students. Cana back to her chair in front and left Lucy. A red hair girl arrived and sat at the back of Lucy. Lucy made her senses sharp, she doesn't want to look at her back, but the girl doesn't seem to tell her name to her.

After a minute or two a pink hair man arrived and sat beside the red hair girl.

"Erza! Hahaha long time no see." The pink hair man, laughed.

"Natsu, I thought you're not going to be in this diamond section." Erza teased.

"What do you think of me a dumbass like Gray, hahaha I'm much way smarter than he is." and Natsu laughed thru his throat.

"You're smarter than the valedictorian? Ok." A black long hair man who have many earrings arrived.

"woah! Gajeel, you bastard" Natsu shouted.

"How is your hand Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Doing fine just a, I'm used to it though" Gajeel responded.

8:00 o'clock a.m. was now arrived in Caballero National High School. And their advisor entered the room.

A short girl with blue hair arrived.

"Hello everyone I am your homeroom advisor and your science teacher. I'm levy Mcgarden, nice to meet you all" Levy said to everyone. "Today! I will pass for our academic lectures. I want to know all of you in your first day here in our school, shall we begin class." Levy smiled to everyone as they said yes.

"Let's start here in front, tell your name and everything you want to tell about you." Levy explained.

"I'm Cana Alberona, 16 years old. And I'm the sexiest "for that everyone laughed.

"I'm Juvia Lockser, I'm 16 and I love rain, sea or you can say I love water that much. I'm a new transfer here in this city. I'm from England." Juvia said with a serious face.

"Hello everyone! I'm Lisanna Strauss; I'm the younger sister of teacher Mira Strauss. Glad to meet you all" Lisanna said with a cheerful smile.

"uhmm! Hello" Lucy started." I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

After Lucy tell her name everyone in class whispering to each other, Until Erza spoke.

"You're the daughter of Mr. Jude Heartfilia, the president of love and lucky company?"

Everyone was wearing a serious face and waited for Lucy to speak. Lucy didn't know what to say or how to response. The silent in the room only broke when a man entered the room.

The man was breathing hard and deep as he said "Sorry Ma'am I'm late."

"Yow Gray you're always late hahah" Natsu yelled while pointing the chair in front of him and beside Lucy.

Everyone laughed and welcome Gray in the class.

"haha you guys miss me that much huh!" Gray said to everyone.

Lucy back to her seat and silently looked down. Levy saw it and he called Gray before Gray can sit to his chair.

"Hi! Girls and gays." Every man yelled to Gray. "Anyway I'm Gray Fullbuster and it seems that almost all the student in this class was my classmate in my junior year. Some are new faces, but let's make a good friendship" Gray said to everyone.

Everyone smiled to him.

"He's so cute. Gray-sama" Juvia whispered.

…..


	6. Chapter 6

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

...

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**...Friends...**

* * *

It's been a week. Since Lucy entered in Caballero National High School.

**Ding… ding… ding…**

The School bell rang several times, and the bell reminded the student that it's time to eat lunch.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Erza eat their lunch at the roof top of the campus. The group was ready to go to the rooftop when Erza saw Lucy sitting in her desk.

"Lucy" erza called "I didn't see you eating your lunch, I mean some student eat their lunch in cafeteria if they don't have bento, and some are eating somewhere if they have pack lunch."

"I have lunch." Lucy bluntly responded.

"But you're the last person to exit our classroom. Where did you eat your lunch?" erza asked again.

"uhmm.." Lucy doesn't know what to say she just faced her own desk.

"Do you want to join us at the roof top?" Natsu finally invited her to eat lunch together with them.

"Your motive was so damn obvious, idiot." Gajeel shouted to natsu.

"hahahha! You like to eat her bento, right Natsu?" Gray teased.

"arghhhh! I just want her to join our group, She doesn't seem to have friends in our class" Natsu defended his self.

Gray and Gajeel both faced Lucy.

"Natsu was right" Erza agreed to Natsu's opinion.

"Come on Lucy, we can be your friends" Erza offered a hand to Lucy.

"But I don't have bento" Lucy said in shy tone.

"No problem we have a lot." All were smiling to Lucy. And the group went to the roof top.

The group was eating their lunch with jokes and laughter. Lucy for the first time felt that she's belongs to the group.

"By the way Lucy, Is it true that you're the daughter of the president of Love and Lucky Company?" Natsu asked.

"ye-es" Lucy said and she pout "Please don't leave me behind, as you can see I'm a simple girl a-and I'm just an ordinary girl"

"What are you saying?" Gray was now confused.

"Why would we leave you?" Erza asked too.

"Crybaby if you don't stop we will leave you" Gajeel added.

"You're one of us now, whatever you are or whoever you are." Natsu said with a smile.

"We're all friends now" They said in unison.

Lucy from the bottom of her heart said her gratitude for her new friends.

"Ma'am Lucy!" Capri yelled when he opened the roof top door. The group looked to the direction where the voice comes out. Capri saw Lucy sitting on the floor.

"Ma'am Lucy" He bowed "when you're not come in the backyard I'm all worried. I thought you're lost. Are you alright Ma'am why are you sitting on the floor?" Capri landed a towel on the floor and so Lucy can sit there.

Gray, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel looked at the scene with shocked faces; Erza's strawberry from her chopstick fell to her bento.

Lucy saw the reactions of her friends, she felt embarrass. "Stop it Capri, I'm not a child anymore." Lucy shouted to Capri. 'It's disgusting' Lucy thought to herself.

"Ok Ma'am" capri said "I think you're already eating then, please excuse me Ma'am" Capri walked out from the group and then the group burst into laughter.

"hahahaha, as I thought you're a crybaby, a spoiled baby and a baby" Gajeel laughed hard.

"He sure concern to you Lucy" Erza teased.

"Is that your boyfriend? " Natsu asked while laughing.

"Are all the elites like this?" Gray added.

"Stop it, I know it's disgusting" Lucy's eyes become teary.

"You know you're in a public school. Of course when they saw you, that you have a butler here in school they will make their distance to you." Gray explained.

"Yeah, yeah" Gajeel agreed and all are nodding.

"Tomorrow I will say to them that they don't need to accompany me in our school." Lucy whispered.

"Pack bento tomorrow Lucy" Natsu said in a loud voice.

"Natsu sure eat a lot" Erza said while continue eating her strawberry cake.

The group laughed and laughed. Another day is about to end.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

...

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**…..Sushi….**

* * *

Weekends arrived at Caballero city. Every student really love weekends, cause in this day there was no classes. This is free days to play and unwind.

Lucy woke up about 6 am in the morning to play her new game 'fairy tail'. She was now a class b mage. There she met different friends all over the world.

**Fairy tail Game:**

Guild Zodiac: Good morning everyone I'm back.

Guild Ustan: Morning Zodiac, how was your sleep?

Guild Zodiac: I had a beautiful dream boss. There are only 5 online now in guild.

Guild Ustan: yeah I bet many of them are still sleeping.

Guild IceMake: Good morning boss, Zodiac.

Guild Ustan: Morning Icemake.

Guild Zodiac: Morning icemake. How are you?

Guild Ustan: I need to go now, take care of the guild. Bye bye

Guild IceMake: Doing fine Zodiac, Can you help me in team battle? I need 3 wins.

Guild IceMake: bye boss.

Guild Zodiac: take care boss.

Guild Zodiac: ok Icemake invite me.

Zodiac is the character name of Lucy. Lucy and Icemake were playing fairytail for 2 hours now. They love chatting to each other. It's hard to go offline.

"Ma'am Lucy, don't you want to eat your breakfast? Its 8:00 in the morning now" Aries shouted outside the door.

"Later Aries, I'm full already" Lucy responded.

**Fairy tail Game:**

Guild Zodiac: Aries was calling me to eat breakfast.

Team IceMake: oh! Who is Aries?

Team Zodiac: My sister.

Team IceMake: you can eat now; you should take care of you stamina haha

Team Zodiac: Later, maybe.

Team IceMake: oh my! My sister's calling me.

Team Zodiac: Are you going to eat?

Team IceMake: not that she said I have visitor.

Team Zodiac: you can go check it.

Team IceMake: yeah I will be back. You can eat now while I'm not around.

Team Zodiac: ok! I will go offline. You should eat too, ok?

Team IceMake: ok Later Zodiac.

Team Zodiac: byebye.

* * *

**Fullbuster Restaurant**..

"Excuse me!" a blue hair girl entered the restaurant.

"Welcome" Ultear smile and gave her a warm welcome.

"Is Mr. Gray Fullbuster here?" the girl asked in shy tone.

"Wait for a second, I will call him" Ultear excused herself and call Gray in his room.

"Gray?" Ultear knock several times in Gray's room door "GRAY, YOU HAVE VISITOR" she shouted.

"who?" Gray shouted back.

"She said she is your Girlfriend" Ultear shouted while giggling.

Gray fell down from his computer chair due to Ultear. He immediately ran out of his room.

"What the heck? GIRLFRIEND?" he shouted but he didn't manage to see Ultear.

He then decided to meet the so called girlfriend as Ultear said.

'Maybe Erza' He thought to himself.

Gray exited a door that connects their house and restaurant.

"Gray-sama" the girl greeted him with a heart shape eyes.

"Ju-Juvia?" Gray was not sure if he's correct or not. "What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"There is no classes today, a-and Juvia want to see Gray-sama. That's why Juvia is here." Juvia said with a shy girl mode.

Gray didn't know how to react if it's right to feel annoyed or flatter that a girl wanted to see him.

He looked to his sister Ultear side only to found her laughing. 'She is annoying' gray thought.

"ah! Thank you, Juvia. Do you want to eat?" Gray asked he's avoiding his sister's eyes.

"Juvia made a sushi for Gray-sama" Juvia opened her bag and presented her large bento full of sushi in different flavor.

Juvia picked one with her chopstick and offered it to Gray.

"Gray-sama, say AAAAA" Juvia said while moving her chopstick near to Gray's mouth.

"EEHH?" Gray turned back. He grabs Juvia's hand and dash out of the restaurant.

They stopped in one of the narra tree beside the river bank.

"why we left your restaurant Gray-sama" Juvia asked in confuse tone.

'my sister is a devil, she probably record everything' Gray thought.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called his name in question.

"huh?, Don't you want the view? It's beautiful, right?" Gray managed to say.

Juvia looked at the river and nodded.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**….Unexpected…**

* * *

**Ding.. dind… ding…**

A loud ring of Caballero National high school bell can be heard around the school. It's so loud, so wherever the students can able to hear it. It's time for new lessons that will invade students rusty brain.

"Good morning class.." a warm voice was coming from their sweet teacher Mira Strauss.

"Good morning ma'am" everyone answered.

Mira was their Mathematics teacher. While Mira was writing in the board, a paper can be seeing flying around Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Gray.

'Where?' Gray read the note and answered with a simple 'your home, Natsu'

Gray threw the paper to Erza. Erza wrote the words 'yeah Natsu's home today'

Erza threw the paper to Natsu 'why mine' Natsu wrote and he passed the paper to his side.

Mira saw what they're doing and she got the paper from natsu and answer with a ' of coarse can you answer the board?'

Natsu just facing his desk he can't see Mira standing right beside him. Everyone got nervous specially the group.

Natsu replied in the note with the words 'why me, Let me ask Gray'

And Natsu threw the paper to Gray, but before he can throw it Mira calls him.

"Natsu Dragneel" Mira called him with the scariest face he can see.

"Ma-Ma'am?" Natsu responded while his body was shaking.

"Stand up, outside… NOW" Mira yelled.

The class remained silent and focused to what's Mira is teaching.

Few minutes passed, the class ended and Natsu got back to their classroom.

"Why only me!" He yelled.

"hahaha cause you can't sense her" Gajeel laughed.

"where half day today, Natsu lets stuck in your house." Gray proposed.

"ok, but gramps is annoying and he loves to yell and yell" Natsu warned.

"Lucy? You're going to come right?" Erza asked Lucy.

"yeah" Lucy responded with a smile.

12:00 in the afternoon had now arrived to the town's clock. The group made their way to Natsu's home.

It is a simple shrine, about 50 step stairs that you are going to take before you able to see the shrine.

When they finally reached the shrine they went first at the wishing well and wish for their dreams.

Natsu first entered their house and said "I'm home".

"Natsu! Welcome home" His father Igneel greeted him. "You have friends with you? Come on in. all of you are welcome, feel at home" he continued.

"Thank you uncle" they said in unison.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU" his grandpa Makarov yelled to him.

"Gramps, please don't yell now I have friends with me" Natsu yelled back.

"Why you always invite your friend, when you don't know nothing. You should clean the shrine first before you can invite, idiot" Makarov yelled.

Natsu released a big sigh "Guys do you want in my room?"

"Sure" they all whispered.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU" Makarov didn't stop speaking until Natsu and friends got into his room.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"That is my grandfather in my mother side." Natsu said while getting a photo album.

"This is my father and mother, my mother died when she gave birth of me. The man who greeted us a while ago is my father." Natsu pointed them in one of the picture.

"Natsu, you look like your father" Lucy said.

"But they're not similar in attitude" Gray smirked.

"Agree" Gajeel added.

"Totally" Erza added too.

"What's wrong with you guys? I'm kind too" Natsu defended his self.

They gathered in small table in Natsu's room and play a card game.

"I don't know how to play this" Lucy said.

"When they give you 13 cards try too pairing them" Gray explained while looking at Lucy's card.

"Gray you cheater" Natsu yelled.

"I will pass for this game, I will teach her for a while" Gray said and threw his cards to Natsu.

Gray teaches Lucy, he sat near her and every time he checks the cards.

"Oh! You finally got it" Gray whispered.

"Really?" Lucy whispered back with a smile and looked to Gray. Their eyes met for a while when Natsu broke the moment.

"Now is your turn Lucy".

"Sorry" Lucy responded.

Gray was not paying attention at the game now. 'She is cute, especially in the closer look' Gray thought.

"Yay I won" Lucy happily announced, she then embrace Gray and she get the money in the table.

Gray for a moment becomes stone, due to Lucy's sudden action. 'She hugs me' Gray thought.

Lucy smiled to everyone as they continue playing.

…


	9. Chapter 9

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**….team-up….**

* * *

Every student in class 1-1 is in campus oval now, preparing to have a tennis match. Most of the student loves physical education, because it is fun subject, less memorization.

"The team up for today is one boy one girl, baby" Said their physical education teacher bickslow. "you can choose your team now, baby" Bickslow continue.

"Let's bring it on, hahaha. Erza team up with me." Gajeel invited Erza.

"But Natsu invited me first" Erza responds.

"hahaha, Titania is mine" Natsu smirked to Gajeel.

"You bastard, Erza's power belongs to me" Gajeel reponds.

They starting a small fight and Erza smack them in head.

"Gray-sama, Juvia want to be your team. Team up with Juvia please. Gray-sama" Juvia pleases him.

"Huh?" Gray manages to respond and look to Lucy.

"Lucy team up with me" Gajeel invited Lucy.

"Ah sure Gajeel" Lucy responds.

Gray look back to Juvia after seeing Lucy accepted Gajeel's invitation for team up.

"Ok Juvia lets team up." Gray said in flat tone.

The tennis team up for today is now beginning. The first match is Lucy and Gajeel versus Natsu and Erza.

"I will let you eat the floor Gajeel" Natsu shouted.

"hmppp… try me idiot I will let you eat this racket" Gajeel shouted back.

Gray watches the game from behind and sigh 'I can't believe this guys are my friends'.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia ask.

"Nothing I just wonder who will won among my friends." Gray said.

The middle of the battle has finally arrived and team Natsu is the leading team.

"argh" Gajeel cry in pain and he fall down.

"Gajeel what's wrong?" Lucy said in worried voice.

Natsu, Erza and Gray go to Gajeel to check his condition.

"My hand I think I force it or something. It suddenly hurts." Gajeel said in pain.

"Let me accompany you in infirmary" Natsu said.

"no I can walk up to the infirmary, you can continue the game. I'm alright" Gajeel responds a bit fine now, maybe.

"Are you sure, baby?" their teacher bickslow ask him.

"Can you drop the baby sir? Yeah I'm fine" Gajeel said a little bit annoyed.

"Alright let's continue the game, Lucy who do you want to be your partner, baby?" Bickslow ask Lucy.

"Gray! I will let you suffer by my overflowing power hahahaha " Natsu challenge Gray.

"In your dream Natsu Dragneel, I will froze you and break you in pieces" Gray accepted the challenge.

"Huh?" both bickslow and Lucy confuse.

The game continues, slowly team Lucy manages to cope up in team Natsu's points.

"We're tie now Natsu" Gray smirked to Natsu.

Erza strike the ball hard. Hard enough to marked in the tennis court.

"Mine" Lucy shouted and attacks the ball. But the force was too strong for her.

'It's so strong I can't bring it back to Erza' Lucy thought to herself.

She fell due to the force. And her racket flew into the other side of the court.

Gray seeing the scene immediately runs to Lucy to help her.

"Lucy are you alright?" Gray said in worried eyes while holding Lucy's hand.

"Mm, thank you Gray" Lucy responds a little bit blushing.

'This is my first time, a guy holding my hand' Lucy thought to herself.

Gray sense what he did and immediately pull his hand away from Lucy's hand.

"so-sorry" Gray whisper.

"that's nothing" Lucy whisper back and she look away.

"Cut it out, Juvia don't want to see this scene. Team Natsu won. That's enough next game already.." Juvia yell.

…


	10. Chapter 10

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**….Check-up…**

* * *

Gajeel was walking around the campus with his hurt hand.

'tsk.. I really hate this' Gajeel said to himself.

Levy who seemed to pass the second floor saw Gajeel walking in the ground. She looked at him for a moment and noticed something bothering him.

'He seems hurt' Levy said to herself.

Levy made her way down to the ground and approached Gajeel.

"Are you alright, Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I just force my hand while swaying my rocket in our mini game" Gajeel responded.

"Let me help you go to the infirmary" Levy suggested.

"It's ok ma'am, I can manage to walk" Gajeel refused Levy.

"It's not fine, let me accompany you" Levy insisted and moved closer to Gajeel.

"But ma'am-" Gajeel didn't continue his words cause Levy interrupted him.

"Don't refused I'm your homeroom teacher and this is my obligation." Levy said and grabs Gajeel right hand.

"Aw" Gajeel cried in pain.

"ooops sorry" Levy apologized to her sudden action.

Levy helps Gajeel to go in infirmary. There they met the school nurse, Mavis.

"Oh! What happen to you" Mavis welcome greeting for everyone who enter her infirmary.

"His hand is hurt due to their Tennis class." Levy said to Mavis.

"May I see young boy" Mavis checked Gajeel hand and said.

"Did you fight?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, 1 week ago" Gajeel responded.

"Your bone was dislocated in position and got rehab?" Mavis asked once more.

"The doctor said it, but he also said that it will heal soon. He said it's just a minor break" Gajeel responded.

"oh! Is that so, when is your follow-up check-up to your doctor?" Mavis asked.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow" Gajeel said.

"I will get you to your doctor then" Levy suggested.

Gajeel shocked and said . " you don't need to do that ma'am tomorrow I will tell Natsu to accompany me"

Ring….ring….ring….

"Excuse me, can I answer my call?" Mavis asked permission to her patient.

"No problem Ma'am, go ahead." Levy said.

When Mavis exited the infirmary Levy insisted that she want to get Gajeel to his doctor now.

"Ma'am I promise I will go tomorrow" Gajeel said.

"NO! I will make sure you will go now. Tomorrow is another story. I want to make sure that you will check your doctor now.." Levy insisted a bit angry.

"But ma'am, I'm fine now. I can move my hand freely now" Gajeel said and move his right hand like a helicopter wind blade.

"Aw" Gajeel cry in pain again.

"as I thought you're not fine after all." Levy stand up and she force Gajeel to go to his doctor.

"Thank you for waiting" Mavis said while entering the room again.

"I've decided ma'am Mavis I will get him to his doctor, for more checkup" Levy said.

"yes ma'am Levy, you can do that. An orthopedic can do it well." Mavis said.

"Let's go Gajeel" Levy grabs him from his left hand.

Mavis saw Levy grabbing Gajeel's left hand and she said a sweet "take care" while she's waving her hand.

"Ma'am my hand hurts don't grab me" Gajeel said in teary eyes.

Levy push Gajeel inside her car, and drive it to his doctor.

"Who is your doctor Gajeel?" Levy asked.

"Doctor Warren. Turn right from the first crossing and then stop when you saw his clinic just beside the convenient store." Gajeel responded.

"ok" Levy said and speed up her car.

They arrived finally at Dr. Warren's clinic.

"we finally arrived. This woman drives like hell. I think my whole body is in sick now. I will see the hell soon." Gajeel whispered to his self.

"Gajeel where here come on" Levy said.

They entered the clinic and there was no patient around, lucky they thought.

"patient here already?" the nursing assistant asked them.

"yes, Gajeel Redfox" Gajeel responded.

"Gajeel, ok this way." The nursing assistant show the way to Dr. Warren office, and she gave the patient profile to Dr. warren.

"is your hand alright now?" Dr. Warren asked.

"I think I force it when I play Tennis." Gajeel responded.

"let me see" Dr. warren said while checking his hand.

A long check up was ended now.

"Be sure to follow your doctor's order. Don't get yourself into fight. Love your own body. You're too young to die." Levy scolded Gajeel in front of the clinic.

"Yes ma'am" Gajeel responded.

"Promise me" Levy said.

"ok ok ok I promise." Gajeel responded. 'Promise is for children only' Gajeel thought to himself.

…..

**thank you for the follows and favs..and for reviews.. and for all readers.. Tomato-sama so much glad to have you in my story.. thank you minna-san.. here's another update :) i will update more...**


	11. Chapter 11

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**….In-love….**

* * *

Lucy woke up early to visit her account in 'fairy tail game'

**Fairytail game:**

Guild Zodiac: Good morning guild..

Guild IceMake: Good morning Zodiac, you're so early don't you have work?

Guild Zodiac: I'm still studying; I'm a high school student.

Guild IceMake: wow just like me, I seldom see people still studying here, most of them are working..

Guild Zodiac: yeah just like boss. Do you want to play?

Guild IceMake: I pass for now, I need to attend classes. Maybe later, when I come back from school.

Guild Zodiac: oh ok ! Take care.

Guild IceMake: thank you, you too Zodiac. See yah!

'Uh oh now we're only 3 players playing'. Lucy sighs. 'In the morning very few players are playing while in the evening almost all are playing.' Lucy thought.

"Maybe I should get ready for school now, I want to see my friends" Lucy said to herself and smile.

**Ding…ding….ding….**

The Classes start exactly at 8:00 o'clock and their Values Education teacher entered the room with serious face.

"Oh my, this is the worst subject ever" Natsu whispered.

"Better to sleep" Gajeel said while putting his head in his desk and sleep.

Erza in the other hand is texting. And Gray is making a drawing to his notebook. Lucy on the other side was looking outside the window.

Every student are doing what they want, this class can be call a free class.

"Look guys sir Midnight is sleeping" Cana said to her classmates.

Everyone laughed and continued what they are doing…

**Ding…ding…ding…**

"yoshaaaa! Lunch time" Natsu shouted.

The group takes their lunch at the rooftop. Everyone was eating while Gajeel slowly eating his bento.

"Gajeel, do you have a problem?" Erza asked him.

Gajeel looked to Erza and let a big sigh.

"Gajeel, what happened? Is there something wrong in your hand?" Lucy asked him too.

"Not like that guys.." Gajeel said.

"then what" Natsu asked him while chewing his food.

"A-ano…." Gajeel spoke.

Everyone looked to Gajeel with a serious face. They are waiting for him to say his problem that bothering him.

A silent engulf the rooftop for a moment. Until Gajeel speak again.

"Guys" he said while rubbing his head "guys uhm… whenever I see this girl my heart beats so fast, I don't understand" Gajeel continued while blushing.

Natsu dropped his food from his mouth. Everyone got shock except to Lucy.

"Wow your in-love Gajeel" Lucy said in a happy tone.

"Gajeel do you break your head too?" Natsu said while shaking Gajeel.

"Whoever this girl is, she will see hell soon. She's lucky" Erza said while continued eating his strawberry cake.

"Wow! And what is this girl look like?" Gray asked the group.

Everyone was imagining the image of the girl except to Lucy.

"Of course, she is beautiful. Because Gajeel love her" Lucy said in smile.

"Maybe!" Natsu said while imagining the girl. " she is a tall girl, with an eye of a devil" Natsu continued.

"Maybe, a girl with muscles like wrestler" Gray said.

"How come guys! Maybe she looks like a princess wearing crocodile face." Erza said while her hand was in her chin.

"Stop it" Gajeel yelled.

"Guys the way you imagined was so rude. There's no woman like that." Lucy said while giggling.

"but gajeel like a girl that can defend herself from evil warriors" Natsu said.

"guys" Gajeel said in low tone." She, she is a short girl and she, she is not scary at all" Gajeel continued.

Everyone was shocked at what they hear. They remained silent and waited for Gajeel to tell who is it.

"it's, it's Levy"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" they all said in unison.

…..


	12. Chapter 12

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**…..Irritation..**

* * *

Gray woke up by the call of his sister ultear.

"Gray wake up already breakfast time" Ultear shouted outside his door.

"mmm" Gray said he didn't know if Ultear hear it or not.

Gray got up from bed and went to their comfort room to wash his face, after that he went to their dining table to eat together with family.

"Morning mom, Morning dad" Gray greeted his parents and yawn before he finally sit.

"Morning son, you seem wakeful" his mother Ul said.

"a bit mom. I finish my homework and study a bit before I sleep and it happens that its 12 o'clock when I saw the clock." Gray explained.

"hmmp! Far as I know he's not doing homework." Ultear opposed.

"Oh! Really cause I'm SMART enough to study, not like you." Gray said while speaking hard the smart part.

"you always playing computer games, and I bet you're not going in the top anymore" Ultear fought back.

"Mind your own business." Gray said and looking away.

"Stop both of you, why can't you two eat in peace." Their father Zeref said while eating.

The two snob each other and eat in peace.

"So you're playing computer games Gray?" Zeref asked.

Gray look to Ultear and responded with "yeah dad, but I promise I will not neglect my study"

"What kind of game?" Zeref asked again.

"He has a girlfriend there." Ultear teased.

Zeref and Ul look to Ultear when she said that.

"What's the matter with you, that's not true?" Gray defended his self.

"if it's not true why your so being defending." Ultear insisted.

"Yeah right it's true that I have crush to Zodiac and it's better to have a girlfriend like her than to you, Devil" Gray shouted.

"What the, at least I'm real not like your Zodiac only fictional. Created by someone's mind and never ever going to be your wife EVERRRRRRRR" Ultear shouted back.

"STOPPPPPPPP" Zeref yelled to them

Both of them stop. Gray due to his irritation to his sister left the table.

"I'm going. I don't have appetite. I will eat at the campus" Gray said and gets his bag.

"Gray your bento" His mother Ul said and gave his bento.

"Thank you mom, Sorry about a while ago" Gray said and smile to his mother.

"No problem siblings sometimes fighting. Take care" Ul said and smile to him.

While Gray was walking in the street Natsu saw him.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled.

"oi Natsu, Morning" Gray greeted him.

"wooo Thanks to gramps I'm super early today" Natsu said.

"yeah thanks to my sister I'm super early today too" Gray replied.

"I wish I have sister too, so I can bully her hahahah" Natsu laughed.

"try to bully my sister and tell me that words again." Gray responded in flat tone.

While they're walking, a car stopped to them.

"Gray, Natsu come join me in" Lucy invited them.

They accepted Lucy's invitation. And Ebi drive them to their school.

**Ding…ding…ding…**

Levy entered the classroom with a smile.

"good morning class, how was your night?" Levy greeted her students.

Natsu kicked Gajeels Left feet so that Gajeel will looked at him. Natsu gave him a face like saying 'ayieeeeeeeeee'. Gajeel's cheeks become red and face his own desk.

Levy starts her roll call attendance. Gajeel on the other hand, got nervous all of the sudden.

'My heart is running, in the speed of light. why! Anyone save me' Gajeel thought.

"Gajeel" Levy called him.

Gajeel stand up and said a simple "ye-yes Ma'am"

Everyone laughed.

"Just say present, if you are here." Levy said to him.

Gajeel sit back with a red face due to embarrassment.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**…Books…..**

* * *

**Ding….ding…ding….**

"that's so tiring" Natsu whispered to his friends…

"Wow a month already past, I'm so thankful that my father enrolled me here" Lucy happily said.

Everyone smiled to her.

"When we're young about 7 years old, we started playing at the park. That's when we met each other and become friends." Erza said while eating her cake.

Everyone get their bento and place it in their picnic napkin.

Lucy saw Gray's bento. "Wow octopi"

"That's hotdog Lucy" Natsu said.

"I know, but it has octopi shape. I love hotdog" Lucy smiled.

"Really?" Gray asked. Lucy only nodded and gave Gray a beautiful eye. "You can have these octopi if you want" Gray added.

"Really! Thank you Gray" Lucy said in a smile.

Gray froze and blush a little.

"don't you have hotdogs in your house Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I have, but Capri told me that I'm not allowed to eat hotdogs every time. Eating the same food always is dangerous, as they said to me. That's why they don't put hotdogs in my bento." Lucy said in sad face.

"Erza, listen to Lucy" Gajeel spoke.

"What it is?" Erza hear what Lucy said but she pretended she doesn't hear anything.

"Erza you're already prone to Diabetes. You eat a lot of sweets" Gray said to Erza.

"But I like them" Erza reply with her devil eyes.

The group just nod and they eat in peace.

It's 3:00 pm. Most of the student was on their way home.

"See you tomorrow guys" Erza wave her hand to everyone.

"bye bye" Natsu said.

Lucy was wandering around the school library to read about the Astrology or anything about stars and universe.

"Excuse me, where can I find books about the universe or about zodiac? " Lucy asked the librarian.

"There are astrology books at the 3rd bookshelf or you can check the second floor but the book there was old one but nice" The librarian replied with a smile.

"Thank you Ma'am"

Lucy went in the second floor of the library to check some books there. The shelf was clean but some books are old, just like the librarian said. Lucy found a book at the 10th row of the shelf, she carefully read it from the ground and it reads 'the mystery about the 12 signs of the Zodiac'. In her curiosity she gets the ladder beside the shelf and gets the book from the 10th row. When she already got the book, she read the title before she step down. But Lucy saw a mice and she became outbalance.

"AAAAAA" Lucy screamed. Luckily a man catches her before she fell down.

"are you alright Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Gray" Lucy managed to spoke.

Lucy and Gray's eyes met. Gray holds Lucy with his arm. His heart suddenly beats fast. He can hear it beating.

"So-sorry" Gray apologized for holding her too long. He needed to let her go, because he was afraid that Lucy will hear his heart beats.

"thank you Gray" Lucy said.

"what are you doing here Lucy?" Gray asked.

"it's 3:00 pm and I want to spare the remaining hours here reading books. Ebi will arrive around 4:30, he doesn't know that the classes end at 3:00 today" Lucy explained.

"Zodiac?" Gray read the cover of the book that Lucy was holding.

"ah! Mm I really love stars, the 12 sign of Zodiac, they're amazing." Lucy said. "You Gray?, what are you doing here?" Lucy continued.

"I'm Always here, looking for interesting books." Gray replied.

"oh! I remember Gajeel said that you're the Valedictorian in your class in middle school." Lucy said with amusement.

"That's nothing, why you? Where did you take your middle high?" Gray asked Lucy.

"a tutor always teach me. So my home was my school too since my nursery day up to middle high" Lucy said while looking outside the window.

Gray look at her. 'She seems lonely' he thought.

…

**Thank you guys for reviews :D tomato-sama is so much happy :D here's another update. **


	14. Chapter 14

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**…Exception….**

* * *

Another day of school had ended.

"Wow! I really love Friday " Natsu said while laughing.

"I will go home now bye, bye" Erza wave her hand to her friends.

"Bye Erza" all of them said in unison.

"I need to go now too, see you on Monday guys" Gajeel said to his friends.

"Bye Gajeel" they replied to Gajeel.

"You, Lucy? Its 5:10 pm now where is your driver?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Ebi said he will be late because the car was broke." Lucy responded.

"Do you want us to escort you to your home?" Gray suggested.

"n-no! I will wait for him. Thank you guys" Lucy refused she doesn't want to cause any trouble to her friends.

"Then we will wait here till Ebi arrived" Gray suggested.

"You don't need to" Lucy said and made a sign of no.

"Don't be so childish we're friends and you're a girl we can't leave you alone" Natsu said to her.

"Thank you" Lucy replied a little bit blushing.

Gajeel was walking in the street he bought his dinner in one of the convenient store around 5:40 pm. It's kinda dark now, the lamp post all over the street starting to lit up.

While Gajeel was walking he saw 3 men and a girl.

'Are they bullying the small girl?' Gajeel planned to go to the 3 men when he remembered something.

**Flashback:**

"Be sure to follow your doctor's order. Don't get yourself into fight. Love your own body. You're too young to die." Levy scolded Gajeel in front of the clinic.

"Yes ma'am" Gajeel responded.

"Promise me" Levy said.

"ok ok ok I promise." Gajeel responds. 'Promise is for children only' Gajeel thought to himself.

**End of Flashback:**

'That was close. I will tell the police, wait here little one.' Gajeel said to himself.

Gajeel was planning to leave when he heard the little girl voice.

'Wait a minute' Gajeel focused his eyes to the scene 'don't tell me?' as he thought that voice belongs to none other than Levy.

Gajeel immediately ran to the scene and tap the shoulder of one man.

"It seems that you love bullying other people. Is it fun?" Gajeel asked and gave the 3 men his scariest face. "If it is fun, then let me try" Gajeel continued and landing a punch to one man. As soon as the man received the punch he fell down unconscious. The other 2 run away, maybe they're afraid of Gajeel strength.

"Gajeel?" Levy called his name in sweetest tone she can make.

Gajeel looked at her; he didn't know how to react at her.

"Gajeel! You said you will not going to fight anymore" Levy shouted to Gajeel.

"What?" that's the only word that came out of his mouth.

"You promise me, but it seems that you still fighting-" Levy continue scolding him.

"STOP IT" Gajeel sway his hand and he shouted back to shut Levy's mouth. Levy due to Gajeel action suddenly stepped back and leaned in the concrete wall near her "I promise you, yes I do. But if I fulfilled my promise to you, I will regret it for all of my life. Why can't you see, that I fight because of you" Gajeel said in serious tone and face.

Levy shocked to Gajeel's sudden action. 'For me?' Levy asked herself.

Gajeel after seeing Levy's reaction, he suddenly back from his normal self.

"so-sorry Ma'am" he apologized.

Levy still froze when Gajeel get his step away from her.

"Gajeel" Levy whispered to herself, while her bangs hiding her eyes.

…..

**Kya guys for gale fans out there here's another chapter :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**….Ignored…**

* * *

Another day of school had arrived in Caballero National High School.

Gajeel entered the classroom with serious face and he was late. But he didn't bother to say something. He just entered the room and sat to his chair.

Levy saw Gajeel and his rude action in entering the class while teacher was teaching lessons. She can see his face as if it say 'don't talk to me I'm pissed off'. Levy ignored Gajeel and continued her teaching.

"Hey Gajeel." Natsu whispered.

"What?" Gajeel responded.

"What is your problem? Acting weird to her" Natsu asked in low tone.

A paper hit Gajeel's head and he read it.

'you silly boy, I thought you like her? Why you're so cold?' Erza was the one who wrote the note.

"I don't fucking care" Gajeel yelled and dash out of the class.

Levy only faced her books and tightens her grip into her chalk.

**Ding…ding…ding….**

Lunch time had arrived.

"What's wrong with Gajeel all of a sudden" Gray asked while packing his things.

"Don't know he's acting weird" Erza said.

"My,, last week he's in-love and now he's not" Natsu said.

"Love sure is complicated" Lucy said with smile.

The group was ready to take their lunch in the roof top when Juvia block their way.

"Gray-sama" Juvia greeted Gray with smile " Juvia made a bento for Gray-sama" Juvia said with her beautiful aura and gave Gray the bento she created.

"Wow bento" Natsu's voice so loud but Juvia gave him the worst look he can see from Juvia saying 'for Gray-sama ONLY'

"Thank you Juvia" Gray smiled to her.

The group entered the roof top and found Gajeel lying on the floor.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"Nothing" Gajeel said in flat tone.

"Gajeel let's eat, it's lunch time" Lucy invited Gajeel.

"I don't have appetite" Gajeel said and faced the other side away from the group.

While Natsu and Erza talked to Gajeel Lucy saw Gray's bento and get the octopi when Gray was not looking.

Gray looked back to his bento when he found only 2 left. Then he faced Lucy.

"Octopi?" Gray asked.

"I didn't get it" Lucy defended herself.

"I don't said such thing, I offer you these" Gray said confused.

Lucy only giggles and say thank you.

"What's wrong with you, you're not yourself. This is the first time I saw you like this." Natsu mumbled while eating.

"Do you have problem Gajeel, just tell us we are your friends if you forget about that." Erza finally spoke.

Gajeel force his self to sit and faces the group.

"Guys…" everyone looked at him with serious face "I shouted Levy" Gajeel face the floor while talking.

"Why?" Gray asked.

"Cause she always scold me like I'm a child, I'm pissed off and suddenly I yell at her but that's not what I want, I mean that's not me.. Gyaaaa I can't understand my own" Gajeel said like crazy.

"Don't worry I can't understand you too" Erza said while eating her favorite cake.

"What should I do" Gajeel asked.

"I know now" Natsu speak "She see you as a child 'cause she's older than you, hahhhaha she doesn't like you" Natsu laughed and received a strike from Gray.

"Maybe" Gajeel said in his saddest tone.

"Just eat for now, you need energy to continue from your weird thinking" Erza suggested and offered Gajeel the bento that Juvia gave Gray.

Gajeel opened the bento and said "What is this?" They saw rice with heart toppings and heart shape vegetables and pork.

Gray face was like saying 'what is this food'. Lucy and Natsu only laughed.

"juvia likes Gray that much" Erza spoke.

"Don't say scary word Erza" Gray shouted to Erza.

…


	16. Chapter 16

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**cause you guys want gale here's another chapter of gale . i'm excited to write the ending of this Frozen Heart Gale story..gyaaaaaaaaaa.. thank you all for reviews. Tomato-sama so much glad arigato gozaimasu minna-san :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**….Battered Heart….**

* * *

It's already 6:00 in the afternoon when Gajeel bought his food from convenient store as usual. On his way home Gajeel was block by group of men around 7 in numbers.

Gajeel looked at them in a serious face they look like a gangster.

"Is this the guy who punched Sam?" The guy in front of all men asked it seems that man is their boss.

"yes boss that's the guy I'm sure of it" one of the men said and pointing Gajeel.

Gajeel only stare to them and said in a flat tone. "I'm sorry guys but i quit fighting."

Gajeel was planning to leave but one man grabs his hand and throws him in the nearest wall.

Levy was walking to the street from the destination even her not sure if she want to go.

'Wants wrong with me, I will just say 'Sorry Gajeel' Levy thought. 'kya I'm nervous what if he bury me alive. He is scary' Levy was thinking when she heard a sound in the vacant lot near the corner she was taking.

Levy looked to the scene and found Gajeel beating by 7 men.

"Are you sure guys this is the man?" The boss asked the group once again while kicking Gajeel.

"I'm sure of it boss, I cannot go wrong" The other man answered.

"I told you already, I quit fighting" Gajeel said while his head was pushing harder in the ground.

On the other side Levy just managed to say his name "Gajeel" in low tone.

Levy ran from the scene and called for help.

A policeman approached the scene and everyone ran leaving Gajeel on the ground.

"Gajeel" Levy called him.

"I will call an ambulance" The policemen said and after a while the ambulance came.

**…..at the hospital…**

"I will go home now" Gajeel muttered and walk out from the Emergency room but before he can leave Levy block his way.

"Can't you understand simple words, huh?" Gajeel yelled.

"Gajeel, please stay for a while" Levy mumbled in her very calm voice.

Gajeel stare to Levy and can't believe what he heard.

'Darn, don't be so sweet. I will fall again if you continue that' Gajeel said to his self.

Gajeel went back to his bed and take a rest as the doctor said to him.

"Ga-gajeel" Levy whispered but she was interrupted by the opening of Gajeel's hospital room.

"Gajeel" Natsu, Gray and Erza shouted as they entered his room.

"Guys you don't need to come I will be home tomorrow" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Gajeel if you have enemies you can call us. Erza is here" Natsu's loud voice echoed in the room.

"Why me always natsu" And Erza gave him a punch.

While Natsu, Gray and Erza chat with Gajeel, Levy slowly made her way out of Gajeel's room without any word.

Gajeel saw her leaving but he didn't say anything.

"Gajeel you will not go to school tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"Of course he will not Natsu." Gray replied.

"Maybe he wants to see his knight in the shining princess." Natsu said while dreaming about Gajeel and Levy together.

"I thought it's knight in the shining armor,." Erza corrected him.

"But Levy is a princess; She was the one who brought Gajeel here." Natsu said.

"Speaking of princess, Where is Ma'am" Gray asked the group.

"Maybe she ran away or taking sleep now." Gajeel exclaimed.

"She likes you Gajeel cause she save you" Erza teased.

"ayieeeeeeeeeeee" the group teased Gajeel.

"No" Gajeel bluntly said "This is her duties as our teacher" Gajeel continued.

Gajeel put his hand in her head, facing his own palm "Nothing romantic, it's all natural" Gajeel whispered his voice was so sad at all.

"Gajeel" The group whispered his name.

For a moment the room seemed to be a burial of one's heart.

**…..**


	17. Chapter 17

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**thank you for reviews kya :D Gralu over there, my eyes ache when i woke up so it's late update :(**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**…Similarity….**

* * *

Ding…ding…ding…

"Sorry about last night Capri didn't allow me to go outside our house." Lucy apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, Lucy, we also went home immediately." Gray stated and he smiled.

"Really, Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it seems that Natsu and Erza over sleep." Gray said while looking at the classroom door there was no sign of Natsu and Erza.

" what time you guys went home?" Lucy asked again.

"As far as I remember when we went home its pass 12. maybe." Gray replied.

Lucy and Gray chatted for a while because Natsu and Erza was nowhere to be found.

The class already started and Natsu and Erza were not on their seat. Maybe they are absent.

Gray's cellphone vibrate several time in his pocket.

He read the text. 'Gray I will not go to school for now, my little sister is in hospital'.

The one who sent the message was Erza.

After 2 minutes his phone vibrates again and he read the text:

'Gray, I lost my time again damn my clock didn't ring idiot clock. By the way I will not attend class today c yah later.' Natsu was the one who texted Gray.

'What is the fault of his clock, Natsu as always' Gray said to his self.

**Ding…ding…ding…**

"Lunch time hays, so it's going to be the two of us now." Gray said to Lucy while packing his things.

"That's not matter at all, let's go" Lucy smiled.

**…..at the rooftop….**

"I want to visit Gajeel today" Lucy muttered while eating.

"Later after class, we can pay him a visit" Gray said with a smile.

"How about now?" Lucy asked.

"I had not done that for all my school life" Gray exclaimed.

"What not done?" Lucy asked again.

"Cutting classes, because you said now" Gray replied.

"Really, I had not done that too, because I studied in our house" Lucy laughed.

"hahha you had not experienced the insanity of elementary students then" Gray said.

"yup, my only friend is my computer, I only watch anime and play games." Lucy muttered and looked to the sky. The sky was calm and pretty.

"Wow, I seldom see girls love anime" Gray amused.

"Really but that's my favorite over human television series" Lucy happily said.

"I like fairytail, how about you Lucy?" Gray asked.

"I like that too, my favorite character is Ashley, and she is cute and adorable" Lucy said while her eyes were like a diamond.

"Me, I like Surge cause he likes a ball, but sometimes he's annoying hahaha" Gray laughed.

"He likes Juvia much" Lucy teased and moved closer to Gray.

"I really don't know to him force his self to that cold girl." Gray said in annoyed face while looking away from Lucy.

"have you already been in love?" Lucy Asked Gray.

Gray looked back to Lucy and their face was feet away from each other. Gray eyes are in Shocked. He was the one who first look away.

"I don't know, but maybe I been inlove. As my sister said she is not real though, I'm inlove with an anime character" Gray said while his heart beating so fast.

"Me too" Lucy said in smile.

Its afternoon and Levy don't have any class left so she decided to bring some foods for Gajeel. She approached Gajeel's apartment and knock several times.

"Miss Gajeel was outside. There's no person there" Gajeel's landlady said.

"Thank you, I think I will wait for him" Levy said and wait for Gajeel.

The sun was starting to set, the birds flying in the sky trying to get a nice place to sleep.

Levy was sitting in the front of Gajeels apartment door at the back of apartment's terrace. Gajeel's apartment is in second floor of the building. Levy was sitting with her hand embrace her feet and faces her own knee.

"Where is he" Levy whispered to herself.

She's been waiting for hours now, she didn't know exactly but for sure that's long.

** ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**A long one, sorry i cannot make long chapter work is on my way . thank you for reviews. and for the anime character thing yeah you know the answer guys hahaha let's see how they can able to figure out their hidden identity.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**…True Self….**

* * *

The sun was starting to set at Caballero City. The sky from blue was now turning orange, a beautiful sunset. Another long class of school had now ended. Students from Caballero National High School were taking their way home to their own houses.

"Gray lets visit Gajeel" Lucy said with her sweet smile.

"hnn" Gray replied while taking his phone in his pocket.

Gray read the text from his older sister and it says 'Gray wait for me this freaking teacher teaches long'

Gray replied with 'I have something to do, go home by yourself'

"Let's go Lucy" Gray said when his phone vibrates again.

"Who is that?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing important" Gray said and he read the text from his sister. 'You're a monster letting your sister go home in this late afternoon, it's scary'

Gray replied with a simple 'don't worry I heard Devil don't hurt their alleyJ' Gray smiled and entered Lucy's car.

Ebi drive them to Gajeel's apartment around 5:30 pm. On their way, they saw Gajeel walking in the street, they stopped and approached Gajeel.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I just try to walk, I feel sicker when I'm in my apartment doing nothing" Gajeel replied.

"You should take a rest Gajeel" Lucy stated.

""I'm fine now Lucy, Thank you" Gajeel responded with a smile.

"Fine? Where? Hahaha you look like a mummy" Gray said while laughing.

"Anyway where you guys going?" Gajeel asked.

"Pay you a visit" Lucy replied.

"Where is Natsu and Erza?" Gajeel asked again.

"They're absent doing personal stuff." Gray said.

"Oh! I see" Gajeel muttered.

Gray hand a photocopy of their lesson for today to Gajeel.

"Here our lesson for today, I already photocopied it so you can study" Gray said.

Lucy look at the scene and says to herself ' wow Gray is a responsible student and a caring friend'.

"thank you Gray your such a good student haha" Gajeel laughed.

Gajeel take his step and plan to leave Lucy and Gray.

"Gajeel, where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Going home" Gajeel bluntly replied.

"We will drive you home" Lucy said.

"You don't need to" Gajeel refused.

"But-" Lucy didn't continue her word when Gajeel interrupted her.

"I'm fine you can go home now, it's late already" Gajeel mentioned.

"It's 6 pm too early." Lucy said while looking at her watch.

"Go home and study Lucy I'm fine, thank you" Gajeel said and walk away.

Lucy try to talk again when Gray tap her shoulder and says " He's fine".

"How do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Cause he said so" Gray said and he smile.

Lucy looked to Gajeel until she can't be able to see him. Gray and Lucy entered the car again and they drive Gray to his house.

"Wow, a restaurant" Lucy said while she's in front of fullbuster restaurant.

"this is our family business" Gray exclaimed.

Ultear was putting a trash outside their restaurant when she saw Gray with Lucy.

"Ah! Huh! So this is why? Another girlfriend? G-r-a-y?" Ultear teased Gray.

Gray turned into red " NOOOOO" Gray yelled "Lucy go home now thank you again" Gray pushed Lucy inside her car and he dash inside their restaurant leaving Ultear behind.

"so your Lucy? Nice to meet you, I'm Ultear, Gray's older sister." Ultear said and offered her hand in a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Miss Ultear." Lucy said and they make a handshake.

"Actually Gray was a silly boy when he was young maybe up to now, but he's kind and responsible" Ultear said to Lucy while Lucy taking her step to her car.

"I know, thank you" Lucy smiled.

Ultear and Lucy wave their goodbye to each other.

**…..Gajeel's apartment….**

Gajeel took his step up to his apartment and saw a blue hair girl sitting in his apartment's door. The girl was sitting while hugging her own feet and her face was facing her own knee.

'Levy' Gajeel said to his mind. Gajeel took a step and tried to open his door when Levy noticed him.

"Gajeel, you're late" Levy spoke while rubbing her eyes. " I fell asleep" She continued.

"Don't you have house to sleep?" Gajeel said.

"I have, I waited for you to arrive I just want to give you a food" Levy said and hand paper bag to Gajeel.

"You don't need to, I have food already" Gajeel said while he looked away and didn't get the paper bag from Levy.

Levy pulled her hand and faced the floor.

Gajeel saw her like she's the most depressed girl in that time. Gajeel immediately grab the paper bag and opened his door.

"A-no." Levy pouted.

"What?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm starving and thirsty too" Levy said while her eyes was sparkling.

"Ok ok ok, come in" Gajeel said and let Levy entered his apartment but before Levy can enter Gajeel blocked her way and Levy bumped to his back.

"Aw" Levy said in shocked.

"a-no my apartment is in mess hahah, sorry for that I didn't clean for a week" Gajeel said while rubbing his head.

"no problem" Levy smiled and they entered Gajeel's apartment

As Gajeel said his apartment was totally mess up, trash everywhere, dirty dishes on sink.

"Sorry" Gajeel spoke but he didn't know why he said so.

Levy cleaned the table and got her paper bag from Gajeel. "Let's eat I'm starving" Levy said in smile.

**…..**

**For those who asked the pairing the main pair is LucyxGray and the others are:**

**GajeelxLevy, ErzaxJellal, NatsuxLissana and we will see the other character if they can able to find their partner :D if you have request im glad to hear it from you :D thank you...**


	19. Chapter 19

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**…Smiles…**

* * *

The morning sun already approached the Caballero City. A beautiful dawn, singing birds can be heard singing around the City.

It's been 3 days since Gajeel discharge from hospital. He is fine now but he need little more rest.

Today is Monday again. Every student was waking up early to prepare for going in school. Another lesson to be absorb by student. another adventure with friends. It's been 2 and half months since the school entrance. And one thing was for sure about it, periodical examination is coming.

**Ding….ding….ding… **

The bell rang several times for the students to hurry from their walking and proceeds to their respective rooms.

"Good morning Class" Levy greeted her students and smile. Everyone greeted her back. "How are your weekends?" She asked while lifting up her eyeglasses.

"I already finished my lessons last week so for this period and tomorrow we have free class, do you like that class?" She smiled.

Everyone agreed and chatted with their friends.

"Calm down class, we will have a simple game, this game called friends mind. This game is very simple, group yourself into two; your partner must be your closes friend or maybe someone who know you better than the others." Levy explained.

Everyone had a partner: Gray and Lucy, Natsu and Erza and Gajeel, Gajeel alone? He doesn't have a partner.

"Why it turned like this my closest friend here is Gray" Natsu mumbled.

"I don't know, don't ask me" Gray replied.

"A—ano, its ok if I will be the left over" Lucy said in a shy tone.

"Don't mind them Lucy" Erza said and look to Gray and Natsu with scary eyes.

"No! Lucy its ok I'm not prefer in this kind of stuff and I need rest, I will sleep" Gajeel said and knock his head in his desk trying to sleep.

Gray phone vibrated and he read the text, from Natsu 'I will beat you for sure' Gray replied back with a ' hahaha yeah I'm pretty sure of it'.

The class was ready to play the game and the room was filled with laughter.

"Ok now what is your friend's hobby?" Levy asked the class

"Darn why eating?" Natsu was complaining to Erza.

"Because you do nothing but sleep and eat" Erza defended herself. "And why me bullying?"

"Because you always bully us" Natsu shouted back and their eyes have lighting that strikes each other.

Everyone laughed and the long game was over the winner was Lissana and Juvia.

Everyone stopped laughing when their teacher Mira entered the room, with her sweet smile yet scary attitude.

"I'm beautiful than Levy but don't expect me to skip lessons" Mira said while smiling.

Everyone wears a serious face and a scary silent filled the room.

"even though we already finish the preliminary grading i will advance my lessons, sounds great" Mira said only to receive a 'this is not happening' face from her class.

"Let's start class "Mira yelled and gave her class a devil look.

The long mathematics class had ended and its Lunch time.

"Ma'am Mira teaches long gyaaa don't have energy left" Gajeel said.

"yup but she's cute" Lucy said in smile.

"You're not my friend at all; you didn't answer even one correctly." Natsu yelled to Erza.

"That's fine Natsu I read in one book that best friends is different from others, they usually think different from you, they are the extraordinary thinker. " Gray said while packing his things.

Natsu's face was like saying 'whatever.'

The group was leaving the room to go to rooftop. Gajeel after leaving the room he saw Levy exited the other room and he smile to her, Levy smile back and they step away from each other.

**….At the rooftop…**

Gajeel show the group his bento it's a large bento for 2 people and a beautiful garnish and look delicious food, a mouthwatering one.

"wow Gajeel who prepare your bento?" Natsu asked.

"Don't ask you idiot just get if you want" Gajeel replied.

Gajeel remember that Levy was the one who make him a bento, while saying 'eat this'.

"Kinda beautiful" Lucy and Erza said in unison.

"You look happy Gajeel? Is that the result of being battered?" Gray laughed.

Gajeel get his phone and type the words 'you know guys I'm dating' and let his friends read what he type.

The group was in shocked and their face was like saying 'what you'.

"I'm happy for you Gajeel" Erza was the first one who spoke.

"Great so you will be inspired" Gray said.

"Let's celebrate" Natsu yelled

"Idiot we are not official but we.. You know" Gajeel said while blushing.

On the other side Lucy didn't say a thing until she speaks "but that's forbidden"

Everyone looked to Lucy and processed the words that she said, and that's true at all. Teacher and students love affair is totally forbidden.

"I know, I only said it to you guys. So we can keep it a secret. I trust you all " Gajeel said and smile.

"No problem you have our words." Erza said. And they moved for a warm group hug.

...


	20. Chapter 20

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

**…Review….**

* * *

It's Wednesday today, the school made this day a free day for students to review their lessons cause tomorrow is their preliminary examination.

**Fernandes's resident…**

"Mom, I will go to my friend house for review I will be back tomorrow our exam will start at 1 pm." Erza said to her father's friend Grandine. Erza is an orphan she lost her parents in an accident when she was 8 years old after her parents died Grandine, her father's friend watch for her.

"ok Erza take care" Grandine smiled to her.

"Onee-chan, can you buy me lucky charm for my exam?" Wendy whispered.

"you don't need that but I will buy you one" Erza said and she dash outside the house.

**Heartfilia's mansion…**

"Capri how many times did I need to tell you that I'm alright it's just one day of review" Lucy said to Capri.

"But ma'am" Capri answered when their mansion door opened.

"Let her be" Jude bluntly said while entering the house and walked to his room.

"Ebi lets go" Lucy said. She didn't even say thank you cause her father walk away from her.

**Fullbuster's resident…..**

"mind your own business" Gray yelled to his sister.

"Stop it both of you, why you always fight each other?" Ul said in a calm voice.

"Come back tomorrow, don't do anything that will destroy you sooner" Zeref said.

"yes mom, dad" Gray said when a car stop in their restaurant and beep several times.

Gray and his family went outside to see who it was.

"Good morning" Lucy greeted them and bow.

Gray family greeted her and they bow too.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked in shocked.

"My house and your house have the same way so I decided to pick you up" Lucy smiled.

"Who are you?" Ul asked in confusion.

"Gray's gir-" Ultear said and interrupted by Gray.

"She's my friend and we're going byebye" Gray yelled and entered Lucy's car and they vanished from fullbuster's restaurant.

"She's cute" Zeref said while watching the car to disappear.

**Gajeel's apartment….**

"I told you go home already" Gajeel yelled.

"But I just came by, why should I go home early" Levy yelled back.

They are arguing for a while. And they hear someone calling from outside.

"GAJEELLLLLLLLL" They voice calling gajeel's name.

"Wait I will open it" Levy said and dash through the door when Gajeel pulled her from her shirt and he opened the door.

"Aw" Levy said while she bumped herself in the floor when Gajeel throw her. Gajeel was blocking the door so that nobody can see Levy inside.

"Yo" Gajeel greeted Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"Gajeel, Natsu oversleep again" Gray said.

"Morning Gajeel" Lucy greeted.

"You seem nervous Gajeel?" Erza asked.

"Ha? Hahhhah no, no, it's just happened that I didn't clean my apartment hahah will you guys wait for a while?" Gajeel said while rubbing his head.

On the other side Levy ride to Gajeel's back so she can see the persons Gajeel's talking to.

"Hi class" Levy greeted them with a smile.

Everyone froze like stone. Gajeel get Levy from his back with one hand and put her inside.

" I told you not to go outside" Gajeel yelled.

"But that's inside, because you step inside the door and I ride to your back so it means that I'm still inside the apartment." Levy said.

Levy and Gajeel arguing again, it seems that this is natural event on their life.

"Come in, feel at home guys" Gray said to Erza and Lucy.

"is this your house Gray?" Lucy asked with a joking tone.

"Yeah I transfer here just seconds ago hahah Gajeel is busy " Gray answered and looked to Gajeel and Levy direction.

"anyway, you're going to review right? Class?" Levy asked the group.

"Yes ma'am." The trio replied with sweat dropping from their face.

"Then let me help you, Gajeel told me that you will review here for this day. That's why I want to help" Levy said in a smile.

"GAJEEELLLLLLLLLLLL" Natsu yelled outside.

"Natsu you always late" Gajeel greeted him.

"Sorry –" Natsu answered but before he can said the whole sentence Gray interrupted him.

"Your clock didn't ring?" Gray said.

"How did you know Gray hahaha" Natsu laughed and everyone laughed too.

Natsu saw Levy upon entering Gajeel's apartment and whispers to Gajeel.

"Gajeel, why don't you ask Levy for answers to our exam, it way easier than reviewing?"

"Idiot, don't make me like you" Gajeel shouted.

Everyone looked at them and they gathered in small table and review their lessons.

"Gray?" Natsu whispered.

"What?" Gray replied.

"How Gajeel call Ma'am Levy" Natsu mumbled Gray looked up and answers

"I didn't hear him calling her anything even her name"

"Really?" Natsu said when Erza give them a paper strike from their head asking them to be silent.

And the group review for hours the evening approached the Caballero City once again.

Lucy fell asleep faster than the others.

"Lucy is not use for reviewing long" Erza said.

"Yeah I heard she study in their house I bet her tutor's exam is easy" Natsu laughed.

"Gajeel, where are the futon?" Gray asked.

"Wait" Gajeel replied and get the futon from his room.

"Do you always sleep here?" Levy asked.

"Yes ma'am, especially when we are kids." Erza said with a smile.

Gajeel place the futon in the floor and Gray carried Lucy to the futon so she can sleep freely.

It's 11 o'clock pm when they clean their stuff and prepare to sleep.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza sleep in the living room of Gajeel's apartment. when Gajeel and Levy Sleep in his room.

Lucy sleep beside Gray and she hugs Gray arm. Lucy cannot sleep tightly when she is not hugging her stuff toy Loki. a soft like teddy bear wearing lion face, the leader of 12 zodiac sign. And Gray didn't aware of anything.

Tomorrow is their first day of preliminary exam. They need rest after long hours of review.

**...**

**here's another chapter hope you like it minna :D**

**thank you for reading guys.**

**Domo arigatou :)))))**


	21. Chapter 21

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**….Preliminary Exam….**

* * *

Morning starts to shine in Caballero City, A beautiful morning to begin with new life.

This is the first day of Caballero National High School preliminary examination. Some of the students are still sleeping because their exam is afternoon. The other students woke up early to take the exam in morning. The school is huge and has lots of students some are scholar, that's why they need to divide the students in two groups, afternoon and morning to avoid shortage of proctor.

Levy woke up early to be a proctor of one class in school. Gajeel sensed, that the bed became lighter. He opened his eyes and gazed Levy preparing Breakfast.

"Morning" Gajeel said in sleepy voice. It's 5:30 in the morning too early for him.

"Morning Gajeel, I will prepare breakfast before I will leave." Levy replied with smile.

"Ah!" Gajeel managed to say and he knocks his head to the dining table.

"Sleep again Gajeel you need energy later" Levy answered.

"Yeah" Gajeel said and then he fell asleep at the table.

Levy finished the breakfast and gets her things. Before she totally leave the apartment Levy gave Gajeel a sweet kiss in forehead and whisper 'See you later' for that she dash off the apartment and went to her own house, to get dress and pick her things she need to exam.

Its 9 o'clock in the morning when Erza the first to woke up among the group. Erza planned to stand up when Natsu's feet was on her own feet.

"Natsu" Erza whispered and pushed Natsu away from her and Natsu bumped to the nearest wall.

"Aw" Natsu woke up by that. " Erza?"

"It's morning" Erza said in flat tone.

"Argh its 9 already i need to go" Natsu said but before he can leave he saw Lucy and Gray sleeping next to each other.

"Er-za—" Natsu said in sweet voice. While he telling erza to look at what he is looking for.

Erza and Natsu Laughed in their mind and they take their cellphones and take a shot of the view. Natsu's camera has sounds , as soon as it click Gray woke up and sit up straight while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Gray" Erza and Natsu Greeted while sweat dropping from their face.

Gajeel on the other side exited the kitchen and called everyone to eat.

"Lucy wake up breakfast time" Gray wake up Lucy to take breakfast.

"Wow Gajeel I don't know that your good at cooking" Natsu said with foods in his eyes.

"I'm not the one who cook it" Gajeel answered while getting rice from rice cooker.

"Ma'am Levy?" Erza asked.

"Yeah who else can cook this instead of her" Gajeel stated.

After they eating Erza and Lucy do the dishes before they go back to their own houses.

"Is it ok Lucy for you to walk home?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, Gray said he will walk me home" Lucy said in smile.

"Really?" Natsu say while his face was like teasing and looking to gray.

"What's wrong with you Natsu?" Gray asked in confuse tone.

"Nothing" He replied while blowing the wind.

They reach the crossing that divides their way to their own houses.

"Let's split here" Erza said in monotonous tone.

Everyone nod. They take each other's way.

Gray and Lucy passed the Fullbuster restaurant when Ul saw Gray.

"Gray" Ul yelled.

"Mom, I will walk her home, I will be back soon" Gray said to his mother.

"Ok, take care" Ul said while waving her hand.

Gray and Lucy stop at Heartfilia's mansion. Gray face was like 'wow'.

"Is this your house Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Yeah it's kinda big but it's not happy as your home" Lucy said in smile. Lucy presses the doorbell and called Capri to open the gate.

Gray watched Lucy looking to her own mansion when Capri opened the gate.

"Ma'am Lucy you should call me" Capri said in nervous tone.

"I'm fine, Gray walked me home" Lucy muttered.

"I-I will go now Lucy" Gray said while Capri looking at him like he was a criminal or something.

"Ok, take care. See you later "Lucy said and wave her goodbye.

**…..Caballero National High School….**

"kya for sure Ma'am Mira have the hardest exam" the class chattering.

"yoshh, I'm fired up" Natsu said while gripping his pen.

"I will perfect every exam and mark the School again hahaha" Gray exclaimed.

"Tsk I will not bet for that cause I know you can" Gajeel said while his pen is in the middle of his nose and mouth.

"I wonder who is our proctor today" Lucy mumbled.

"Hope ma'am Levy so the other one here will perfect the exam" Erza said and the group laughed.

The classroom door opened and revealed their proctor for today's none other than Miss Mira Strauss, their favorite teacher.

Everyone froze like stone when they saw Mira except to Lissana.

"ok class don't cheat I have 1 million eyes to observe you." Mira smiled. "Oh! I forgot that this is the diamond class so no one will cheat right?" Mira said while smiling to everyone.

"Why every time she smiles I become blank" Natsu said while melting.

The exam was already begun. The students have 1 hour per subject. And they have 3 subjects for this day.

It's already 3 o'clock pm. Some of the students already exit the classroom.

"Why ma'am Mira I have phobia to her" Natsu said while hugging the post near to him.

"Don't worry I know you can pass Natsu" Lucy said.

"How is your first exam Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I think I can able to pass" Lucy laughed.

'Real exams in school really tough I hope I can survive' Lucy thought.

First day of preliminary exam had now ended. Everyone was hoping for good result that will start their first grade in Caballero National High School.

t . н didn't hear him calling her anything even her name"

"Really?" Natsu said when Erza give them a paper strike from their head asking them to be silent.

And the group review for hours the evening approached the Caballero City once again.

Lucy fell asleep faster than the others.

"Lucy is not use for reviewing long" Erza said.

"Yeah I heard she study in their house I bet her tutor's exam is easy" Natsu laughed.

"Gajeel, where are the futon?" Gray asked.

"Wait" Gajeel replied and get the futon from his room.

"Do you always sleep here?" Levy asked.

"Yes ma'am, especially when we are kids." Erza said with a smile.

Gajeel place the futon in the floor and Gray carried Lucy to the futon so she can sleep freely.

It's 11 o'clock pm when they clean their stuff and prepare to sleep.

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Erza sleep in the living room of Gajeel's apartment. when Gajeel and Levy Sleep in his room.

Lucy sleep beside Gray and she hugs Gray arm. Lucy cannot sleep tightly when she is not hugging her stuff toy Loki. a soft like teddy bear wearing lion face, the leader of 12 zodiac sign. And Gray didn't aware of anything.

Tomorrow is their first day of preliminary exam. They need rest after long hours of review.

**….**

**CelestialDays:**

**-Loki will appear soon. but i can't promise that Lolu will work in frozen heart cause this is Gralu :( gomen nasai... but his appearance is a great one :D i like Loki too...**

**arigato gozaimasu minna-san :* for reading and reviewing... **


	22. Chapter 22

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**….New Comer…**

* * *

The first day of preliminary exam had ended and today is the 2nd day of preliminary exam.

"Hi class I'm your proctor for today" Levy greeted her students.

"Ma'am, why don't you proctor us yesterday all hard subjects were assigned yesterday" the class shouted.

"Sorry class I'm not the one who created the preliminary schedule." Levy said while preparing the test paper "anyway let's start so we can finish faster" Levy continued.

"Ayieee, I bet Gajeel will be the top for today, hahah" Natsu whispered to the group.

"You don't need to bet Natsu, that's obvious" Gray said.

"Shut up, both of you" Gajeel shouted and everyone looked at him. "Sorry Le-, Ahh! hahah Ma'am" Gajeel apologized and everyone laughed.

Levy only smile and continue giving test papers to her students.

The 3 hours of exam was finally ended. Now the students have their weekends free without reviewing anything.

"Gray, do you want to ride with me?" Lucy invited Gray.

"N-no Lucy I will walk with Natsu" Gray muttered.

"Oh! My I forgot to tell you Gray that me and Erza decided to go to our parents tomb today, sorry." Natsu stated and they leave with a "bye bye see you on Monday" Natsu dash and grab Erza.

Gray look to Erza and Natsu with a 'pretty obvious, Natsu as always' face. Lucy gazed to Gray and wait for what he will going to say.

"A-no Lucy is it ok if I will ride on?" Gray asked.

"Of course I invited you right?" Lucy answered with a smile.

Ebi arrive 5 minutes after Natsu and Erza disappeared. Eb drive them to their home safely.

**On the other hand…**

"Natsu?" Erza gave Natsu her scariest face, a devil one.

"Wait Erza look?" Natsu said and pointing to Lucy's car, Gray is inside.

"So?" Erza muttered. Natsu and Erza was at the park near the School they hiding behind bushes.

"You know Erza I found out that Gray have a crush to Lucy" Natsu said while his finger is in his chin.

"Really?" Gajeel said and appeared from their back.

"What are you doing here Gajeel?" They both said in unison.

"Actually I just came by, and I have a date hahha" Gajeel laughed and a car stopped in their front.

"Hi class, wanna ride?" Levy said in smile.

Gajeel ride on Levy's car and they off when Natsu and Erza said no.

"Let's back to Gray, Natsu" Erza said while sweat dropping from her face.

"Yeah that's a feeling haha Gray is my best friend here and I know I feel it " Natsu laughed.

**Fernandes resident….**

Erza entered the house with a warm " I'm home". She take off her shoes and found a new shoes in the shoe cabinet.

'There's a visitor or Dad buy new one' She thought.

Erza went upstairs and opened her room door.

"I'm home dad" Erza greeted the man.

"Who are you?" The blue hair man said in monotonous tone while sitting in a computer chair.

"Eh? Hahah dad don't joke around" Erza laughed and place her bag in her table.

"Wendy sleeps tightly" Erza said when she saw Wendy sleeping in her bed.

"Who is your dad?" The man asked again.

'What? is dad not joking?' Erza thought and shake the man "dad did you hit your head or something?" she continued.

"don't shake me" The man said and they fell from the chair, in uncomfortable position.

Erza fell, leaning in the floor and the man is in her top? They stare from each other and the room door opened.

"Jellal sorry I can't cancel my meeting from the director" Mystogan said.

The three froze like stone. Erza's eyes become wide when she saw two dad in her front.

"Sorry again son, did I interrupt something?" Mystogan said and planning to close the door.

"that's not it dad" Jellal yelled and sit again in the computer chair. "Who is this girl?" Jellal asked.

"Why there's two dad" Erza said like crazy.

"Do you remember son 8 years ago when I told you that mom's friend died from accident?" Mystogan explained.

"yes" Jellal bluntly said and looked to Erza.

"She is the daughter of mom's friend, because she is the only one survive the tragedy me and mom decided to take care of her" Mystogan continued.

"Anyway Erza meet my one and only son, Jellal." Mystogan said an looked to jellal " Son this is Erza" Mystogan continued.

"Glad to meet you" Erza said and bow.

" and how come my room change" Jellal muttered.

'wha he's so arrogant' Erza thought when Jellal didn't even greet her.

"Hahaha, we never thought that you will go here son, haha sorry again." Mystogan laughed.

"tsk, Gramps is so annoying, I'm so sick of it I'm not a child anymore I can't handle him anymore if he wanna die, then die alone" Jellal eyes are burning when he said those words.

"Don't look your grandfather faust that way, son" Mystogan said.

"Anyway, where am I going to sleep, dad? " Jellal asked.

"Maybe in Wendy's room" Mystogan said.

"Where is mom dad?" Erza asked.

"mom was buying something for dinner, she said 'I'm going to make a feast'" Jellal bluntly said.

'I don't like this man' Erza said to herself.

Grandine arrived in their home and prepare the dinner. They all eat in peace and the night came.

"Wendy, do you know what kind of person your brother is?" Erza asked.

"He's kind and responsible, I'm 4 years old when we left America and live here" Wendy answered while playing in her psp.

"Why he's the one who didn't leave the America?" Erza asked again.

"Because grandfa want him to remain in America" Wendy replied.

"Oh" Erza said and 'but first impression never die' Erza thought to herself.

**…..**

**thank you for reading and reviewing...**

**Arigato gozaimasu minna-san :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**…Wedding…**

* * *

It's Saturday and every student love this day.

**Fairytail Game:**

Guild IceMake: Boss let's play the tower of heaven I need experience hahha

Guild Ustan: Ok ok no problem but we need 5 members

Guild Leo: I'm in boss I don't have something to do

Guild IceMake: There Leo Let's just invite two boss

_Your Friend Zodiac is now online…._

Private Ustan send to you: Zodiac here

Guild IceMake: Morning Zodiac do you want to play the tower of heaven?

Private Ustan send to you: Propose :D

Guild Zodiac: No problem, invite me

Private send to Ustan: Lol boss how come :D

Private Ustan send to you: Lol I will open your acc and I will propose to her

_The adventure of tower of heaven is now begin.. Good Luck players … _

Private send to Ustan: lol boss what if he reject it what a waste of jewel.

Private Ustan send to you: I will pay for it . just propose

Private send to Ustan: Ok ok send me before I will propose :D

Private Ustan send to you: Don't bet with me hahaha

_You finish the first floor of the tower of heaven Gerard will wait you at the top do you want to continue or do you want to change players or recharge?_

Team Ustan: Wait here guys I will go to the shop for something wait me

Team Zodiac: ok boss

Private send to Ustan: Lol boss are you kidding me :D

_Players are in shop contact again later…._

_Your friends Ustan is now online…_

_Ustan sent you an Engagement Ring…Put it in Bagpack or Use it now?_

Private Ustan send to you: Propose you can bring back that to me again

**_Management trumpet: Player IceMake has bravely proposed to Zodiac. Let's pray for their blissfull union…._**

**Heartfilia's Mansion…**

"Ma'am Lucy? Mr. Sting is here" Aries shout outside of Lucy's door.

"I will be out soon" Lucy shouted back and go outside to meet Sting.

'hope boss will spend more time in shop' she thought.

"Hi Sting, Hi Jellal" Lucy greeted them

"Hi Lucy long time no see" Sting and Jellal greeted her back.

"yup, sorry I didn't visit you in America last Christmas." Lucy said in low tone

"Don't bother we will live here right Jellal?" Sting ask his closest friend in America, Jellal.

"Yea, I leave my annoying gramps alone hahah" Jellal said and laugh and Lucy and Sting laugh too.

"Uncle faust is too annoying I remember when we we're child he doesn't allow us to play in his backyard" Sting said.

"I remember that too" Lucy said giggling.

Lucy used to live in America with her mother and father but after Layla die, Jude decided to transfer in Palayan. Jellal and Sting is the closest friend of Lucy when she was young. They have the same state as they have, that's why her father allows them to be her friends.

The longtime friends are chattering for almost 15 minutes.

**Fullbuster Resident…**

**Fairytail Game:**

Private send to Ustan: I hate you .

Private Ustan send to you: :D don't hate me I just want you to have a wife complete your quest lol

Private send to Ustan: I hate you it's been 15 minutes and no reponds huhu

"Gray? Son your friends calling to you" His mom Ul shout outside his door.

Private send to Ustan: Wait my mom calling me

Gray went outside as his mom call him.

"Gray-sama" Juvia greeted him sweetly.

Ultear saw Gray and throw the nearest tray to him.

"Aw" Gray responds and fall down.

"What are you doing Gray if you're in the restaurant customer will find you dirty. Wear a shirt" Ultear yell.

"Gray-sama body so cute" Juvia said while heart escape from her aura.

"what is it Juvia?" Gray ask her.

"Juvia want to see Gray-sama" Juvia said while blushing.

"Are you busy Gray-sama?" Juvia ask

"Yeah there's a lot work my father assigned to me now sorry" Gray apologized but his reason was totally a lie.

"Oh! Juvia want to have a date with Gray-sama" Juvia said in sad tone

"Sorry Juvia maybe if I'm free" Gray apologize again.

"No problem see you in Monday then" Juvia smile and hand a bento to Gray

"Thank you, you like cooking" Gray said.

"Yeah" Juvia said and she go home.

"Many work assigned by me huh?" Zeref said to Gray in blunt tone.

"Dad you know I don't want to go" Gray reply.

"Whatever, next time wear a shirt" Zeref said while leaving Gray.

Gray went to his room and faces his computer again.

**Fairytail Game:**

Horn Ustan: Congratulation to IceMake and Zodiac on their blissful union, Congratss…

Guild Ustan: Yosh Guild let's all celebrate in chapel.

Guild IceMake: What's happening boss

Guild Leo: lol IceMake didn't aware of anything haha

Guild Ustan: Your engage now lol

Guild Zodiac: I will pay for wedding :D sorry if late accept IceMake my friends visit me :D

Gray widens his eyes and types the words.

Trumpet IceMake: hahaha All are invited in my wedding come come …..

_Zodiac invited you in wedding chapel…_

Private send to Ustan: Thank you boss.

Private Ustan send to you: No problem your happiness is my happiness haha. Enjoy playing

_The wedding of IceMake and Zodiac is now beginning…_

Gray makes a video of his fairytail game wedding even if it's a game he still feel happy.

Current Ustan: Make more babies

Current Leo: where is the reception

_The wedding is now over, enjoy your 2 hours chapel.. Congrats…_

On the other side Zodiac side:

Lucy can't believe that she feels great when someone propose in her even in game.

"I think I will pay more time here" Lucy said to herself.

Current IceMake: Lets take a picture in the moon gaze..

Current Ustan don't leave me lol

Current IceMake: Don't block my Honey .

Everyone laugh and continue their photoshoot in moon gaze… this is the wedding of the year in Fairytail game….

**…..**

**LucyHeartfilia:**

**Sorry if my story doesn't focus on Gralu alone . i know they are the main character but supporting character have role too :) someone ask me about the pairing too that's why i indicate in in earlier chapter... sorry if i ruin the way you imagined the story ... gomen nasai.. :(**

**If you have request or question im glad to hear it . Thank you for reviewing :)**

**arigato minnasan for reading and reviewing.. **


	24. Chapter 24

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**…Transfer...**

* * *

It's Monday again. The new start, of the second grading of Caballero National High School.

"What are you planning to do here son?" Mystogan ask his son.

"Nothing in particular, I will ask Sting if he want to do something nice while we are here" Jellal said and smirk. Jellal is touching Erza's feet by his own.

Erza all of a sudden feels terrified and she kicks Jellal.

The two fight under the table when Jellal plan to kick Erza Carla scratch him.

"Aw" Jellal said and look under the table and saw a white cat name Carla.

"Carla don't do that to onii-chan" Wendy said and get Carla away.

The breakfast is over and Erza is packing her bento.

"Bento?, who cook, you?" Jellal said, he annoying Erza.

"Mind your own business" Erza pick up her phone to read her text when Mystogan call her.

"Wanna ride with me Erza I will buy something in the bookstore near the school." Mystogan said and Erza immediately run to Mystogan.

"you Jellal? Want to take a view of this city?" Mystogan ask.

"No father I will wait for Sting, we have plan for today" Jellal said in smile.

Jellal is looking at the kitchen table and saw a pink bento.

'tsk what a funny girl after packing her lunch she left it hahah' Jellal thought.

**Beep beep beep…**

A Red sports car stopped in Fernandes residence.

"Bro lets enroll for high school" Sting yell from his red sports car.

"Ok where?" Jellal ask and he ride Sting's car.

"What? A public school, don't make me laugh Bro" Jellal said while looking outside the window.

"I heard from Aries that Lucy is in Caballero National high School, that's why I want to enroll. I'm serious bro" Sting said while smiling.

"What's wrong with uncle letting his precious daughter with that kind of school" Jellal wonder.

"Maybe he is dying hahah and he wants Lucy to feel the outside environment of their money." Sting explains.

"Hahahah, don't kill uncle too fast" Jellal laugh.

"haha I like uncle faust than uncle Jude" Sting said while laughing.

"Of course, gramps is annoying but his not devil" Jellal said.

The sports car arrived at Caballero National High School exactly 8:30 all of the students are in their respected rooms. The two went to the principal's office and enroll their self as transfer students.

"Wow a 2-1 class meaning five star class hahha I'm genius" Sting laugh while the two are in front of 2-1 class.

"What are you doing there students, where are your class?" Mira said with her evil eye.

"Hi Ma'am sorry if we're so noisy, we are a transfer student of your class and we're shy to intrude your lessons, sorry ma'am" Sting said while making his cute look.

"Sting-kun? Jellal-kun? Kya the Hollywood superstar? I'm your fan" Mira said while a heart shape appears in her eyes.

Everyone stare at the two with curious eyes. Some of the class knows them while some are not.

"Hi everyone I'm Sting Eucliffe 17 years old, single and available" Sting wink to everyone and every girl fall for him.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes 17 years old. I'm much handsome than Sting" Jellal laugh and every girl fall for him too.

**Ding…ding…ding….**

"Where are we going Jellal" Sting ask.

"At the freshman Building, I will just give this to that weird girl." Jellal answered.

"Oh I see, we can find Lucy there" Sting happily said.

"Excuse me do you know Era scarlet?" Jellal ask one of the freshmen he saw.

"She and her friends take their lunch at the roof top." The girl reply

"Thank you"

Jellal and Sting go to the rooftop.

"My I forgot my bento " Erza said sadly.

"Don't worry I have bento for two" Lucy smile.

"Thank you Lucy I wish my guardian angel will fly and get my bento" Erza whisper.

Sting and Jellal open the rooftop door and approach the group. Jellal after hearing Erza's word drop the bento in her hand.

"Wow it's true that guardian angel exists, I love you my guardian angel" Erza exclaimed.

"I love you too hahhahha" Sting said and laugh heartedly.

"Your such a weird girl guardian angel look for your safety not for your bento" Jellal said in serious face.

And everyone laugh.

"Sting-kun Jellal-kun" Lucy said in smile.

"Lucy my lady" Sting greets Lucy and sit beside her and place his hand on Lucy's shoulder.

Gray stares at the scene when Natsu saw Gray's reaction.

"Who is that man? I don't like him" Natsu whisper.

"I don't know" Gray answer back

"Why don't you court Lucy? I have feeling, that this man is after her" Natsu whisper.

"What are you saying Natsu I don't like her, I already have a girlfriend" Gray said.

"Wew? Then who?" Natsu ask

"I don't have responsibility of telling you all that happen in my life" Gray said and continue eating.

"What are you doing here Sting-kun Jellal-kun?" Lucy asks her old friends.

"We enroll here. Just hours ago" Sting said.

"Sting wants to be near to you Lucy." Jellal smirk.

"Yeah, I want to see, what my princess is doing." Sting smiled.

"Is father the one behind this?" Lucy asks with her eyebrow meet together.

"Not that, this is our personal opinion." Sting said.

"We don't want to meet your father again" Jellal said bluntly.

"Even me I didn't see him frequently" Lucy giggle.

Jellal saw Erza eating strawberry cake and he bluntly said. "Don't eat too much sweets that's dangerous"

"I, I have thinking this when you two appear here. I think I saw you somewhere. But I don't know where" Gajeel said confuse.

Everyone look at him and sting is the one who answer.

"Do you watch 'the tricker'?" Sting ask

"No" Gajeel bluntly said.

"Do you know Hollywood?" Jellal ask again.

"AH huh! I remember now." Gajeel exclaimed.

"do you know them Gajeel?" Natsu ask

"Levy is reading a book that ma'am Mira lent her. And there's a bookmark with the two of you. It says Hollywood superstar" Gajeel said with light bulb in his head.

Sting and Jellal is laughing. The group drops their jaw except for Lucy and Gajeel who seem know the two.

"What HOLLYWOOD?" Everyone yell.

"then why you left Hollywood?" Erza said in monotonous tone.

"We don't left it we just want to stay in my princess land" Sting said in smile.

"Hihihii Sting-kun is still funny even if we didn't see each other for almost 3 years." Lucy said while giggling.

"Of course your smile is my smile too and your laugh is my happiness" Sting said and kiss Lucy's hand.

Natsu, Erza, Gajeel and Gray froze and making a 'what is he doing' face.

'Lucy is smiling? Did she like that guy?' Gray thought.

'Lucy let that guy kiss her clean hand' Natsu thought.

'Lucy didn't turn back' Erza thought.

'Wow being superstar is a great chance in lady's heart' Gajeel thought to himself.

Lucy smile while blushing and Sting only stare at her with his beautiful smile.

**…**

**:* Hollywood superstar stingy-kun :***


	25. Chapter 25

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**…Avoiding…**

* * *

"are you mad of me, Gray?" Lucy asks in curiosity.

Gray has been avoiding her since Sting came. Every time Lucy has the chance to look to Gray; Gray will look to her too and smile. But these past days Gray was not smiling to her. Even when they are in lunch time Gray always chat with Natsu and the others, but when she's the one who talk he doesn't even answer or say his opinion.

Lucy looks down and faces her own desk. There are few students at this hour; it's around 7:15 in the morning.

Gray continues his writing (whatever he is writing now in his notebook) and he doesn't answer Lucy's question.

"Gray?" Lucy calls him with sad tone. Her voice was calm and yet so lonely. She pulls her chair and sits beside Gray.

Gray feels that Lucy moved her chair beside him, he turn his gaze to Lucy.

"What is it Lucy?" Gray asked. As if he doesn't know that Lucy was talking to him.

"I'm asking if you are mad of me." Lucy answers with her eyes half open and looking down.

"Huh?"

That's the only word that escaped Gray's mouth. Gray pulls out his earset in his ear (even his not listening to music or anything). He heard everything that Lucy said to him. He himself doesn't know if he want to answer or he need to answer everything. He doesn't have energy to do so.

"Are you mad of me Gray?" Lucy ask again she doesn't seem tired of asking the same question all over again.

"No" Gray bluntly replied and continue to write.

Lucy looks so sad, she know Gray is mad of her.

"You're avoiding me these past days" Lucy said, she wants to hear his reason.

"I'm sorry Lucy" Gray apologizes to her, even if he doesn't know if it's the right word to answer.

Gray stand from his chair and went outside the classroom. He has a feeling that he need to go outside.

Lucy left alone in classroom. She knocks her head in her desk and asks herself the saddest question 'why?'

Another day of class has ended and Lucy is waiting for her friends outside the campus door.

"Bye Lucy, see you in Monday" Erza said in smile.

"Gray I will buy something in grocery store today. Do you want to come?" Natsu ask.

"No, I'm tired to do anything".

Lucy is watching at the scene. She waiting, she wanna invite Gray to join her in her car. Gajeel is with Levy so Gray doesn't have any accompany to go home.

Natsu was Left Gray and Lucy in front of the campus door. Gray doesn't say any single word that's why Lucy talks first.

"Gray do you want to ride in my car?" Lucy asks, her hand is in her chest.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for my sister. She said she want to walk home with me" Gray exclaimed.

Lucy faces the ground and says "Ok, see you in Monday".

She enters her car wearing her saddest face. Gray stares at the car while it's leaving. His emotion doesn't escape his face.

**Fullbuster residence…**

Gray upon arriving at home went upstairs and close to his room. He takes of his uniform and places it in dirty clothes basket (He wears only short). He sits in his computer chair and opens his computer. He wants to play his favorite game Fairy tail.

When he is playing fairytail he forgets every bad aura in this world. There is nothing but fun there, that's why he love it.

**Fairytail game:**

Gray opens his account and find that Zodiac his wife is not online yet.

Guild Ustan: IceMake your wife is late, how we can challenge Gerard if we're out of one great mage hahhaa.

Guild IceMake: Don't worry she will online soon haha.

Gray play with his guild master Ustan for almost 20 minutes now. His wife doesn't seem to go online this night.

Knock…knock…knock…

"come in"

"Gray can you help me?" Ultear said in her sweetest voice.

"What kind of help"

"Can you answer the number one question?" Ultear ask with shy type girl.

Gray gets the notebook from her and answers the number one question and gives it back to his sister.

"Number two too" Ultear ask while facing her both palm together.

"You should know that you're ahead of me" Gray whine and gets the notebook and sit in his bed and answer all the 20 questions.

Ultear sit in Gray's computer and watch the game.

"Don't play that" Gray said in monotonous tone.

"Your wife Zodiac is now online?" Ultear said in puzzled 'Wife?' so this game is a couple game? That is questions that form in her mind.

"Private Zodiac send to you: Hi Honey icey sorry I'm late. Boss pm me about Gerard do you wanna play?" Ultear said and Gray gives her notebook to her and pulls her out of his computer chair.

"Close the door" Gray said in smile.

"EEEHH? Is that an adult game?" Ultear teased.

"Get out already I answer all question in your notebook" Gray said more seriously.

Gray is playing the tower of heaven big boss Gerard with his friends and his wife in fairytail.

Ring….ring….ring….

Gray's phone ring several times after he picks it up.

"Natsu" gray said and put his earset(he can't hold his phone while playing).

"Gray, I heard a rumor"

"Rumor? What kind?"

"Is it true that you and Lucy are avoiding each other? You know I can't feel it until Erza said to me earlier."

Gray's eyebrow meets each other.

"no, that's not true"

"Come on Gray, I know you when you're lying"

"ok ok ok it's true that I'm avoiding her."

"But why?" Natsu ask in curiosity.

"I know it's weird but. I'm in a relationship in another girl."

"What?"

"Listen Natsu, i don't know this girl personally but I love her" Gray said and tighten his grip in his computer mouse.

"your textmate? "

"not like that, shes my wife in my favorite game"

"I don't get it. And what is the connection of that in Lucy?" Natsu ask in puzzled tone.

"I like Lucy" Gray bluntly said.

"I know, why don't you court her?"

"She's so rich I mean she's elite and I'm a worm."

"You're not worm Gray you're in the middle class. Why don't you try?"

"Natsu I have girlfriend already and one more thing she have that creepy Hollywood superstar with her" Gray said in sad tone.

"Ok it's up to you; I just call to confirm I don't want my friends to fight"

"Yeah we're not fighting"

"Ok bye, goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Gray drops the call and places his cellphone in his bed and focus in his game.

'I like Lucy but I love zodiac, I really don't know why I'm feeling this' Gray thought.

**...**


	26. Chapter 26

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 25:**

**…Emotion…..**

* * *

The class is starting exactly at time. Some are getting bored and some are doing things on their own.

Knock..knock…knock

The principal secretary opens the door and greets us with warm hello.

" I will read the announcement for all students in Caballero National High School." She continues while lifting her eyeglasses.

"7 days from now we will be having an educational tour at one of the most historical island in Palayan 'the baler island'. The office of the principal will give you waver for your parents or guardians." She gets an envelope from her bag and she give as a waver to be fill up by parents or guardians.

"If there is No signature of parents or guardians will not be able to join the tour. So students kindly get one waver and pass it at the back. Thank you." She gave 10 sheets per row and they pass it one by one. After that she waves a goodbye with a smile.

'A tour?' Lucy thought to herself. She wants to join the tour but her father will definitely not signed this kind of wasting and not secure out of town tour.

Ding…ding…ding…

"Yosh let's home together and talk about the tour guys" Natsu yell.

"That's fine with me." Erza agree and look to Gajeel. " You always texting Gajeel" she continue with flat tone.

"Huh!" Gajeel stop texting and faces his friends "I text her that I will walk with you guys today hhaha" He laughed.

The group exited the main campus door when a red sports car stops in their front.

"Lucy I call Ebi that I will drive you home" Sting wink to her and open his car door.

"But my friends want me to join them as they walk home." Lucy said in low tone.

"That's fine with us" Gray bluntly said only receives a head strike from natsu.

Sadness can be seen in Lucy's face as she accepted Sting's invitation.

"Ok then I will go home, see you tomorrow" Lucy wave her goodbye and enter Sting's car.

"Darn Gray you're so thick headed." Natsu whine.

Gray is planning to responds but his sister kicks him from behind.

"Let's go home Gray"

"Ok, sorry guys. Text me if you have plan on the tour." Gray together with his sister vanished from the school.

"I have plan for the tour Erza, Gajeel." Natsu exclaimed.

The two are focus on what Natsu is talking while they are walking to their own houses.

"Gray and Lucy?" Gajeel puzzled.

"You mean, we will put them together?" Erza ask.

"Yeah as Gray told me he likes Lucy"

"But why he didn't tell Lucy about his feelings?"

"Cause he's afraid maybe because Lucy is elite" Natsu responds.

"Now I know, I have something hahaha" Gajeel said while laughing.

Gajeel is scary while laughing, Natsu and Erza hope that his plan must be a good one and not that worse as they think.

**Fernandes residence….**

"Your late" Jellal ask bluntly when he saw Erza enter the front door.

"What are you clock timer?"

"Maybe" He said while he's focus on the anime he is watching.

"Jellal, may I ask you a question?"

"hnn, as long as not personal thing"

When you and sting start befriend with Lucy?"

"Since birth"

'what am I doing here questioning someone who only responding by 2 or 1 word.' Erza thought.

"Lucy is so Elite and I heard that her father don't want just somebody to be her friend." Erza said.

"I'm not poor"

'I will kill him later' Erza thought but her mood changes when Jellal speak again.

" my father is Lucy's friend and my father holds the 2nd highest stock in his company here." Jellal bluntly said.

"Really? I only know that dad is working in company" Erza said while her hands are in her chin.

"It's not bad if you ask him right you're been here for 8 years. Yet you don't know anything, how poor you are." Jellal said while smirking.

'I really hate this person' Erza thought and go to her room without any word.

**Fullbuster residence….**

"A tour?" Zeref said.

"Don't worry dad I will look to my old buggy sister" Gray said in annoyed face.

"I hate you" Ultear said "Dad did you know Gray is playing a porn game" She continue and move closer to her father.

"WHAT, I'm not playing that kind of game" Gray shouts but he can't throw a pillow to his sister because Ultear is in his father back.

"Stop you two I can't understand this waver, your too noisy" Zeref said while reading the waver in his hand.

The two stop their small fight and help their mother prepare the dinner.

Another silent night is approaching the Caballero City.

"I will sign this if you two want to come." Zeref said while eating.

Ultear smile and say thank you to her father, while Gray is still silent and eating peacefully.

Ul look to Zeref and it seems that Zeref know what she meant and he looks to Gray with worry in his eyes.

After the dinner Gray locked his self in his room and opens his notebook to review when he heard someone knock in his room door.

Knock..knock…knock…

"Gray" Zeref shouts from the outside.

Gray open the door and say "What is it dad?"

Zeref enter his room and close it. He looks his son room.

"This room changes for sure, when you were a child I am the one who decorate this. But now it changed a lot." Zeref said while inspecting Gray's room.

Gray doesn't speak anything, he sit in his bed and wait for his father to say what he want to talk to.

"You changed a lot son, as you grow up." Zeref said and sit in Gray's computer chair in front of Gray.

Few moment of silent filled the room when Zeref speaks again.

"I'm afraid one day I'm not capable of knowing your feelings."

"It's not a big deal dad, I can handle it" Gray responds but sadness can be seen thru his eyes.

"I remember when you're a child you always tell your story to me. Even how funny it is, even how scary it is. Even how stupid it is." Zeref said and sit beside his son. "Son I'm here to listen" He continues.

Gray stands up and went to his door and opens it. Two women fall to Gray's feet as he open it.

"Hi Gray" Ul greeted her son with a smile while Ultear laugh.

Zeref's eyes is like saying 'what you're doing here?'.

Gray stand in front of his mother and Sister and say " I'm fine mom, dad , onee-chan" for that he smile to them. "thank you" He continue.

The three look to Gray and smile to him too.

'it seem like he's fine as he said. he never call me onee-chan before. I'm glad it's not serious.' Ultear thought.

**….**


	27. Chapter 27

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

**….The Tour…**

* * *

Today is the wonderful tour at 'the Baler Island'. The famous island that is known from its history, natural landscape and beauty.

The front yard of campus is covered by students with noises. Every student is excited to be there. All of them woke up early so that they can depart early, except for only 3 students.

"Class makes sure you don't forget anything"

Students say yes in unison. As they are excited about the new adventure they will experience.

"Class where is Gray and Lucy?" Levy asked to her student as she checks every one of them.

"Gray's sister Ultear is not here too" Mira said as she checks her class.

"Darn I call Ebi a while ago but he didn't pick it, Lucy too." Sting whispered.

"Maybe her father didn't allow her to go" Jellal exclaimed.

"Don't make a joke." Sting whine, while imagining the tour without her precious princess.

**Fullbuster Residence…**

"I really don't know why I need to wait you its past 8." Gray shouted to his sister.

"My, my. Come on Ultear hurry up Gray been waiting for you" Ul shout in Ultear's door.

Ultear open the door and apologized "Sorry I really hate it I have monthly period in times like this huhhuhu" Ultear whine.

"Just hurry" Gray shouted not minding his sister situation. Of course he doesn't know how it feels.

Gray and Ultear exited the front door and wave their goodbye to their parents when a car stops in their front.

"Gray, Ultear-san do you want to join me we're late" Lucy said as she open her car's window.

Gray is planning to talk when Ultear grab him and enter Lucy's car. Gray sits at the front seat with ebi and Ultear is in back seat with Lucy.

**Caballero National High School…**

There's a lot of noise coming from the school as students take their bus. Some class whose students are complete leave first. In that case, class 1-1, adviser Levy McGarden and class 2-1, adviser Mira Strauss left in front gate for their last students.

A car stops in the front of the school and reveals the 3 late students. Mira gave Ultear her devil look as she complaining about being late in tours departure.

"Lucy, Gray we left a sit for you here" Natsu shout as he point the front seat (their occupy the front seat)

Gray sits together with Lucy and texted Natsu "Natsu why don't you sit with me and Erza with Lucy"

Natsu replied with "Just say thank you, we left a seat for you two :D "

Gray put his cellphone in his pocket and opens his mp3 player and trying to sleep.

The journey to 'the Baler Island' will take 4 hours of trip without traffic. Most of the students sleep and some are looking at the window.

"Don't you want to sleep?" Gajeel whispers to Levy.

"no I'm ok, how about you?" Levy answer.

"I just wanna look at you"

Levy smile and take a sleep in Gajeel's arm.

2 hours was pass in their trip when the head of the tour texted every class to take a snack at Dingalan City.

"Class we are going to take a break at the next bus stop. Be sure to do all the things you want to do before entering the bus again" Levy shouted to her student.

**Dingalan Bus stop….**

"I pack snack for us" Lucy said in smile as the group take their seats in one of the table.

"I prepare too." Erza exclaimed.

"Wow" The boys said in unison.

Gajeel texted Levy to join them in snack and Levy sit beside Gajeel with Lucy in her right.

Natsu texted Gajeel with "Wow public display of affection hahaha"

Gajeel look at Natsu and smile he is planning to reply when his cellphone beep again. "Hey Gajeel your brave enough" That's text message is from Erza.

Gajeel reply with the two of them with a laugh face and said "lol we're group here, so they will not notice \m/" and the three smile to each other's.

The group eats in peace with jokes and laughter. After they take their snacks they spot a wonderful view and they decided to have a photo-shoot there.

"Darn I said solo, why you always stick in me" Natsu said in angry face.

"That's the new meaning of solo Natsu" Erza teased.

The group laughed and takes a picture together.

"Come on group picture" Levy said and everyone gather together. Gray place in the left side with Erza on his side.

"Wait I want to be in Natsu's side." Erza said and she switches position. In that case Lucy is the one who is in Gray's side.

Click…

"Woah that was fun, let's take more picture when we arrive at Baler." Natsu yell.

After the snacks and some picture taking the bus continues its journey to 'the Baller Island'.

For the next two hours of trip Lucy find sleepy and unconsciously lean her head to Gray's shoulder. Gray looks to her, when he find her asleep he smile and he then moves his head to Lucy's head and sleep too. 'She's sleep though.' Gray thought before gone to sleep.

Finally. After 4 hours of trip. Busses arrived at 'the Baller Island' without any hindrance. Busses stopped at one of the schools tour public inn, The teachers Inn. This is the inn where most of the schools take their sleeps when they are in tour. It's in the hilltop, near the forest. Its magnificent Nature makes the air cool and fresh; at the balcony of the main house you will be able to see the ocean, Beautiful.

Before leaving the bus Levy stand in front, she discusses and warns students to not go anywhere without bringing their phone.

"Class, please bring your phone wherever you will go. So that if you're not here I can contact you and if you lost you can contact me. Ok?" Levy mentioned.

Students step out of bus and leaving the group of Natsu behind which seems busy taking picture.

"Before the end of 1st year I will compile this." Erza whispers and giggle.

"Hey guys wake them up" Levy whispered to the group.

Natsu and Erza step out of the bus and Levy is the one who wake up the two remaining students.

"Gray, Lucy wake up guys we're here already." Levy shakes the two.

The two finally woke up and make their way out of the bus.

"First you're late in bus departure and now you're still late." Natsu said.

"Whatever." Gray muttered.

"Sorry" Lucy simply said.

All the students take their designated room. The Group chooses the room with 5 beds so they can sleep together, but every building and every school have policy.

"WHAT?" Natsu yell.

"Come on guys that's the rule" Levy said in calm voice.

"Why we can't sleep together, I mean we've been sleeping together since when were a child." Gajeel said.

"Of course they will afraid that Natsu will rape Lucy and Erza." Gray smirked to Natsu.

"That's fine with me can I choose a room beside their room?" Erza ask.

"Class listen, male rooms are in backyard and the female rooms are in the main building, this building." Levy explained.

"So far" Gajeel sob and look to Levy.

"Boring" Natsu whispered.

"Let's go we need to check the inn." Gray suggested to the group. They should do something instead of arguing in the rule, they can't change it though.

**…**

**Late update sorry it's election :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**…The Rides…**

Everyone is checking their respected room. Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were room together with Lucy's childhood friends, Jellal and Sting. A little bit disgusting for Gray's side.

"Hi guys sorry if we choose a room together with you". Sting said while entering the room door.

Gray look to Sting as if he want to eat Sting alive. He lay down in his bed and faced his cellphone. Playing games in his cellphone, a simple reason he created so that they can't chat with him.

"Welcome, we are glad to have you here." Gajeel utter while laughing.

Most of the students were at rest while others are taking picture.

After 1 hour of break. The speaker in every building sound for the head of tour announces the first place they were going.

"This is the head of the tour speaking. All of the students are requesting to go to the main building for the tour first destination.. Thank you."

Every student were gathered in the main building yard per class they're in. The first destination is the Historical Warzone. This was the field where the war between the Palayan and Conqueror country takes place. There was an old canon outside the old camp of army. Museum was design by great eyes.

The tour at the historical warzone took 2 hours of their time. Many students extended their time to take man pictures as they can.

"Class!" Levy shouted as she trying to get the attention of her class. But her voice was small like her and her class was scattered all around the warzone. Obviously, they can't hear her.

"HEEEEEEEEEYYYYY! Come here all of you." Gajeel shouted his voice was like a hard stick crack in a drum.

Class 1-1 was assembled in Levy's front as they hear Gajeel's voice.

"Class, listen. Our tour leader is giving you your free time. If you want to go to the mall, then do so. If you want to stay in the teacher's inn to sleep, you can. If you want to do anything, you can do. But class. Please. Take your cellphone with you and be sure that you will text me or call me if you have a problem or if you're lost. Ok?" Levy explained everything and gave her students a map of Baler Island.

Most of the student went to the mall and some were at the amusement park.

"Where are we going, guys?" Natsu happily uttered.

"I want to ride that crazy roller coaster." Erza said with her diamond eyes.

"Can we come with you guys?" A blonde hair man appeared in Gajeels back and was asking for the group permission to join them. Together with him are Gray's sister and Jellal.

"No problem. The more the merrier." Lucy smiled.

Natsu feel the urge to text Gajeel about the sudden scene. "What the hell Gajeel? How can we do our plan?"

"Have faith in me we can make it." Gajeel replied to Natsu's text.

The group went to amusement park and exited to experience every ride. The first ride they got was the amazing and crazy roller coaster. This is the favorite ride of all people in amusement park.

"I felt dizzy.. all of a sudden. Let me out of here" Natsu whispered as the roller coaster slowly moving to the top hill.

Natsu and Erza were in front of the roller coaster. Next to them were Lucy and Gray, Gajeel and Ultear and Jellal and Sting.

The roller coaster was moving slowly up to the top of the main hill and then immediately went down, for that I'm sure that was fast. Nothing can be heard at the people in the roller coaster rather than scream from the passenger. When the roller coaster stop, Natsu can help his self to stand and step out from the coaster.

"What the! Natsu we don't know that you have motion sickness in amusement rides." Gajeel complaint and carry Natsu to his back.

"I'm not aware of it either. It's my first time here." Natsu whispered.

The group was gathered in one tent and let Natsu rest.

"You can take a ride guys, I'm fine here." Natsu said while smiling.

"Ok the, Jellal let's try the wild river." Sting suggested.

"Lucy you want to come?" Jellal invited Lucy. Lucy made her senses sharp and look to her friends.

"You can go guys wherever you want, I will stay here for Natsu." Gray uttered.

Natsu stare to Gajeel. He understood the meaning of Natsu's stares.

"We will try the wild river then, but are you sure Gray you're ok here.?" Gajeel said.

"I will stay here." Lucy simply said. But everyone look at her. "I can take a ride later." She continued.

"Alright let's go." Gajeel shout and grabs Erza's hand and look to Sting and Jellal. Sting was planning to complaint but Jellal grabs him.

After they left Natsu look to Gray and Lucy, who sat in his right and Left.

"Guys you can take a ride I'm fine here." Natsu whispered.

"What if we enter the horror house? There's no motion there." Lucy suggested.

Gray and Natsu look at her in puzzled. A horror house? That's for kids. But as she said there's no motion there.

"That's fine with me, let's go" Gray uttered and stand up.

The 3 went to the horror house. It's so dark and a little bit scary for adults. Maybe. Natsu let Gray and Lucy walk first. When he saw the two amazed by the house he escaped and exited the front door leaving the 2 behind.

The horror house was filled of spider's web and dust. Lucy is walking beside Gray, this is the first time she enter a horror house. They continue walking and saw a corpse in their right side. Lucy hugs Gray's arm in fear.

When they reached the middle aisle of the house a head suddenly fell in their front. For that Lucy let a loud cry and hugs Gray's arm tightly. She hides her face in Gray's arm. She can't look at the head, she don't want to. She knew its fake but looking at it makes her shiver.

Gray looks to Lucy and smile. He wanted this pretty badly. He continued walking and says "Lucy everything here was fake."

"I know." Lucy said still hiding her face.

They continued walking at the aisle when the coffin in their left side open and the corpse walking to them. Lucy screams out loud and run to the scene.

"Lucy wait." Gray shouted and run to Lucy.

"Lucy." Gray shouted as he searching for Lucy in the horror house. 'Maybe she's outside already." Gray thought.

Gray exited the horror house and found Lucy at the horror house guard. She was sitting at one chair with her palm covered her face.

"Lucy, why you had to ran? Let's go." Gray said and offered a hand to Lucy.

"She can't move, she break her ankle." The Lady guard said and Gray gaze at her ankle. Its red and she had bruises in her feet too.

'just like a kid.' Gray thought.

Gray sat in Lucy's front; his back was facing Lucy as he said. "Come on."

Lucy stares to Gray didn't say anything but accepted Gray's offer. She ride at Gray's back not minding everyone who looks at them.

Gray stands up with Lucy in his back and says "Thank you" To the lady guard.

"No problem, miss don't run again or be careful when you run. You're so lucky you have a caring boyfriend." The lady guard said in smile.

Gray smile to her too. What a sweet comment he really liked it.

On the other hand, Lucy smile and look down. Maybe she's shy because she ran like a child in horror house. But one thing she was sure of. Maybe running and breaking her ankle isn't bad at all. Cause she can be able to ride the most wonderful ride at all.

'Maybe I can try this again.' Lucy thought and smiled.

Click...

"wow i will give this to Erza later hahaha" Natsu whispered.

**…**

**Work again hope i can update later XD Gray will meet Zodiac soon...:D**


	29. Chapter 29

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

**…Setting Sun…**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Gajeel's group.

The group was already prepared to enter the wild river ride.

"I don't want in front. There's water it will make me wet." Erza said and sat in the fourth chair.

"who want the highest experience here in front? Hahaha" Gajeel laughed thru his throat.

Sting in his excitement went to the front together with Gajeel.

"What's wrong Ultear? Don't you want to try this?" Jellal asked as he saw Ultear walking away from the boat.

"I don't want to; I don't want to get wet. I don't have extra shirt." Ultear uttered and exited the ride's gate.

Sting and Gajeel was in front and Erza and Jellal at the fourt seat on the boat.

"Don't scream so loud, it will break my ear drum haha" Jellal said to Erza and laughed.

"SHUT UP" Erza shouted to Jellal's ear.

"What a stupid girl" Jellal whispered.

The coaster boat was moving slowly up to the clip and moved down from the top in really fast speed. It smack in the water, allowing the water to splash all over the passenger.

"Woahh! That was fun" Sting said while wiping the water that splash in his face.

"HAHAHA, you two looks like a wet chicks hahaha" Erza laughed hard.

And the group laughed together.

"Guys let's try the Ferris wheel" Erza suggested while pointing the big Ferris wheel.

Ring…ring…ring…

"Hello?" Gajeel picked his cellphone from his pocket as it rang.

"Gajeel, I called Erza a while ago but it's out of coverage area." Gray said from the other line.

Gajeel made a gesture pointing his cellphone to Erza. Erza looked to her cellphone and answered with an empty battery.

"She said her cellphone had empty its battery." Gajeel said.

"Oh ok, that's why."

"Where are you guys? Is Natsu ok now?" Gajeel asked.

"Natsu was missing I called him but he didn't answer his phone." Gray said in worried voice.

"Wew? Really? Where are you?"

"We're at the taxi. Lucy broke her ankle at the horror house" Gray said and gazed to Lucy in his side.

"EEEEHH? Really?"

"yeah, don't worry I accompany her to the inn. Just call Natsu I think he's still there."

"Ok take care you two"

"Ok take care."

Gajeel hung up the phone and laughed.

"What he said?" Erza asked.

"He said that Natsu was missing but he said he will not lost here hahaha let's continue our adventure." Gajeel laughed.

'I can't tell them that Lucy broke her ankle because I know that Sting will probably run for her. I should watch his back' Gajeel laughed in his mind.

"Let's go guys up to the giant Perris wheel" He continued.

The group was ready to ride the next batch of passenger in the Ferris wheel when they notice that someone is missing.

"Where is Ultear?" Jellal asked.

"Eh? She's here a while ago." Sting answered and looked to his back. Jellal is in the front line with Erza and at their back is Gajeel and Sting.

"Wait I will call her." Sting said and he dialed Ultear's number.

"Ma'am, Sir Please move here." The Ferris wheel guard said because the group was causing traffic in the gate of Ferris wheel.

Jellal and Erza moved and ride the Ferris wheel first. Gajeel moved a little and let the other to get the next ride while he's waiting for Sting.

"Hey Sting where she is?" Gajeel asked.

"She's at the balloon park together with Natsu hahaha" Sting laughed.

"Come on, we cause traffic here hahah." Gajeel exclaimed and they stepped at the next Ferris wheel vehicle.

The Baller Ferris Wheel is the 2nd largest Perris wheel in Palayan. When you're at the top you can able to view the whole City.

Jellal was looking at Erza. Erza was sitting in front of Jellal.

"What?" Erza bluntly asked, she felt little irritated when someone's staring at her.

"Is it bad to look at you?" Jellal was grinning while he answered.

"Yeah, I will melt into pieces."

"HAHAHa" Jellal was laughing hard due to what he heard.

"You will never melt into pieces. Hahaha. You will break into pieces or melt into liquid hahaha" He said while laughing hard.

"I really, really hate you." Erza said with an angry tone.

"Why?"

"Don't ask me. Hmmpfff."

"You're beautiful." Jellal said and he smiled.

"Darn. Playboy."

"Ok! You're ugly." Jellal said while raising his left eyebrow.

"Arggghhh! Why do I have to be with you.." Erza said in annoyed face then she looked away from Jellal.

"Don't get mad."

"Shut up"

"Look the sun was ready to set." Jellal uttered while looking at the window near him.

Erza looked to the window and it's true the sky was getting orange.

"Look here the ocean's really beautiful." Jellal said.

Erza due to her curiosity sit beside Jellal and looked outside the window.

"Wow". An amused tone escaped her mouth.

The sun was setting behind the mountain; it makes the sky and ocean become orange with reddish color. It's beautiful.

Jellal was looking to Erza for a moment when she sensed that Jellal is looking at her.

"What." Erza said, she didn't put any effort to look to him.

"Nothing, I just want to melt you into pieces." Jellal smiled and looked back to the ocean.

"Hmmmpppff"

"Wendy told me that you're kind."

"So?"

"You're so sweet, you know."

Erza looked to Jellal and her eyebrows met.

"I don't have money here."

"HAHAHA, I have lot" Jellal looked to Erza and for that moment they both became silent.

**At The Balloon Park...**

"Do you lost too, Ultear." Natsu asked while eating French Fries.

"Don't compare me to you. I'm just tired and I want to eat something,"

"Do you want?" Natsu said and offered Ultear his Fries.

"Thank you."

They were eating when Ultear ask Natsu about his brother.

"Natsu, Can I ask you something. I know your Gray's best friend."

"Sure."

"Do you know whose Gray's Girlfriend is?"

Natsu stopped eating and faced Ultear.

"did he have one? I know that he liked someone but as far as I know they're not dating or anything."

"Really, who?" Ultear asked in curiosity.

"Zodiac." Natsu bluntly said. 'I think I'm not in the place to tell Ultear that Gray likes Lucy.' Natsu thought.

"HAHAAH, as I thought a fictional character. The game his playing all night long hahha" Ultear laughed thru her throat.

'this much better. I don't want to spread rumor about my best friend.' Natsu thought and smile.

**…**

**sorry late update Xl**

**Thank you for reviews, views, likes and favs. Tomato-sama love you all XD**

**thank you for reading. **

**Arigato gozaimasu :3**


	30. Chapter 30

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

**…At Last…**

* * *

On the Ferris Wheel Gajeel keep texting on his cellphone.

"Why do you always texting Gajeel?" Sting asked in curiosity, because every time he sees him, he always holding his phone.

"Hahahha! I'm one of the long distance relationship. That's why. Haha" Gajeel said 'I never lied to him haha because today Levy's not here.' Gajeel thought.

"That's hard, I'm glad you can survive."

"That's nothing, I'm happy that's enough reason to hold on." He said while smiling.

The two went in silent mode. Gajeel was texting through his phone while Sting was looking at the window.

'Levy my love, Gray and Lucy will be back at the inn.' Gajeel was texted his girlfriend.

'Why? Don't they want to enjoy their free time?' Levy replied.

'Lucy broke her ankle. Lucy will not be able to open their room, their key is on Erza.'

'don't worry we have duplicate.'

'wha? Don't open it :D'

'your planning something?'

'kinda, just do something about the key. Gray was holding our room key.'

'your devil.'

'I'm just returning the favor :D'

'ok I know I know.' Levy replied and waits for Gray and Lucy at the main door.

**…The main building entrance (teachers inn)…**

After a while, a taxi stopped at the front gate of the teachers inn. Gray exited the Taxi first.

"Do you want me to carry you in a bridal way?" Gray asked. His lips draw a grin in his face.

"Don't make me laugh that's embarrassing" Lucy giggled.

Gray faced his back to Lucy and let Lucy to ride on his back.

"What happened?" Levy greeted them with worried face, although she knew already what happened.

"hi Ma'am. Lucy broke her ankle at the horror house." Gray said while preventing his self to laugh.

Lucy frown "That was my first time."

"ok ok I know Lady in horror." And they all laughed.

They entered the main building and Gray asks Levy for the keys.

"Ma'am, do you have duplicate of Lucy's room key?"

"Sorry their roommate asked for the duplicate." Levy replied.

"She's heavy, where would I put this 100 tons" Gray smiled.

"your such a joker Gray." Lucy said.

"you can put her in your room for a while waiting for your key. Who hold your room key Lucy?" Levy asked.

"Erza Ma'am."

"Do you like in our room?" Gray asked.

"No problem, with me. Is that ok ma'am. I mean what if somebody see us?"

"No problem just don't lock the door, and don't do something weird. Remember your ankle was in hurt." For that Levy smiled and accompanied them in Gray's room at the male inn at the back.

Gray put Lucy at his bed and say thank you to Levy. Levy closed the door and waved her goodbye.

Gray turned on the television and watched anime at .

"Sorry Gray."

"That's nothing just take a rest."

Lucy takes a look at the room and notice that the other side of Gray's bed was Sting's bed.

"Gray? Is that Sting's bed?" Lucy asked and pointing the bed.

"Yeah." Gray answered in flat tone 'that name really irritates me' Gray thought.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"hnn" Gray felt lazy to answer, his mood changed a lot.

"Can you get the laptop at Sting's bed? I just want to play" Lucy whispered.

Gray gets the laptop at Sting's bed and gave it to Lucy then he continued watching without looking at her.

After 10 minutes of silent, a familiar music played from Sting's laptop.

Gray focused his ear to the music and try to remember where did he hear that music, until.

"Welcome to the Fairytail Game… Enjoy playing"

Gray looked back to Lucy and asks "what is that game?"

"Fairytail, remember my favorite anime?" Lucy answered.

Gray sits beside Lucy and watched the game as it reloads.

"I'm not aware you're playing that game." Gray said while looking at the game.

"Do you play this game too?" Lucy smiled.

"haha yeah im playing that game too. Do you have husband already?" Gray asked a little embarrassed about his words.

"Yeah. He's kind and responsible." Lucy smiled and continued focusing her eyes at the screen.

Gray stare at her 'if only I knew that you're playing this game, hay' Gray thought.

"You? Do you have a wife here?"

"I do"

The game was finished its loading and now ready to be play.

"Let me add you Gray, what is your username?" Lucy asked and click the add friends buttons.

"I'm IceMake" Gray stated with low tone. He's depressed knowing that Lucy played the game he's playing too without even knowing about it. And the worst she already had a husband. Gray let a big sighed.

Lucy looked to Gray with a shocked face as she said "I'-I'm Zodiac."

Gray faces Lucy and their eyes met. A deep silent engulfed the room.

'what? Lucy? Zodiac?' Gray processed every word that comes out from Lucy's mouth. He can't believe this of all millions of players playing the game.

"Zodiac?" Gray said in a shaking voice.

"My IceMake" Lucy smiled and looked down.

"hahaha, your real?" Gray said and shake Lucy's arm.

"Stop it Gray, you're hurting me"

"Sorry, I just can't believe that you're my wife. Already" Gray smiled.

Lucy only giggles and continued playing.

"Lucy. I" Gray whispered. He's getting Lucy's attention. 'I think it's time to release these stupid feelings of mine, she's zodiac and as far as I know zodiac loves me.'

Lucy looked to Gray, a pinkish color can be seen in her cheeks.

"i- I liked you' Gray finally stated. His heart was pounding like a drum, he can hear it. Sweat was forming from his face and run down. It's a minute of silent until Lucy spoke.

"I 'm feeling the same way" Lucy was staring at Gray's face and she smiled. She still can't believe everything that happening to her. Maybe, dreams can be real, sometimes.

They both looked to each other, inspecting each other's eyes. They were searching for each other's emotions and feelings. Lucy holds Gray's arm and whispers.

"I'm glad that I choose IceMake, I never knew that it was you. I'm glad that the person I loved from the game was the same person I loved from the real world." Her voice was soft and clear.

'She love me' Gray repeated her words to him.

"Lucy, you don't know how much happy I am now." Gray said and kissed Lucy's hand.

"I love you, my Zodiac." Gray mumbled still holding Lucy's arm.

"I love you too, my Icey" Lucy uttered and gave Gray her sweetest smile.

**…**

**At last :D hope you like this chapter guys :* **

**thank you for reading...**


	31. Chapter 31

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 30:**

**…Broken…**

* * *

The sun is starting to set; a beautiful night is approaching the Baler Island. The ray of sun is touching the wood balcony of male building at teachers inn.

Gray and Lucy was at the balcony of male building at teachers inn, sitting in the floor and letting the ray of sunset sun touched their bare skin.

"Do you love me?" Gray whispered while moving his hand closer to Lucy's hand.

"Yeah. from the bottom of my heart. I do love you" Lucy stated and holds Gray's hand as she felt him touching her cold hand.

"really?"

"You don't believe me?" Lucy asked in puzzled and looked to Gray.

"Not like that. Ok to make it sure let's have a quiz." Gray laughed.

"Wah! It's our tour today." Lucy complaint and she frown.

"I want to test you, don't complain." Gray said. His smile was now touching his ears.

"It's so hard to have a valedictorian boyfriend." Lucy whispered and lean her head to Gray's shoulder.

Gray only smiled and looked at the sky.

"When we first met?" He finally asked. A simple question, he only want to know if she stil remember it.

"Of course at school entrance. Do you think I forgot that? You're the one who speech for freshman welcome ceremony." Lucy stated, she's so sure that she got that correctly.

"enkk-enkk. You're totally wrong hahaha" Gray laughed.

"Wha? How come."

"We first met at the mall." Gray said and looked to Lucy "I bumped you there right? I'm the one who picked your alcohol spray." Gray continued.

"The man with hat?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Yup, remember?"

"Hmpff but I don't know you that time."

"1 point. Hahhahaha"

"Cheater"

Gray was laughing hard when he move his shoulder and faces Lucy.

"What now?" Lucy mumbled.

"I just want to see my girlfriend's face." Gray smirked.

"Don't do that, I'm embarrass." Lucy said while hiding her face in her palms.

Gray holds Lucy's hand and slowly uncovering her face. Their eyes met and each gazed was melting each other's soul.

Gray slowly moved his head down to meet Lucy's pouty lips. He wants to feel his girlfriend soft lips. Gray put his right hand to Lucy's left cheek to help her lift her head. They closed their eyes slowly and feel each other's presence and breathing, so warm.

Ring…. Ring…. Ring….

Gray and Lucy immediately opened their eyes in shocked.

'damn cellphone. Who is it in this important time in my life.' Gray thought.

"hihihi you phone." Lucy giggled.

"Wait here my Zodiac." Gray said and picked up his phone.

"Gajeel" Gray mumbled and answers his phone.

"Go ahead"

"Hello, what is it?" Gray asked to Gajeel which on the other line.

"It's evening what do you want for dinner?"

"My! I forgot the dinner time haha"

"was something good happened?" Gajeel teased.

"Wait."

"Lucy what do you want for dinner?" Gray asked Lucy while covering his phone.

"Anything, but I want some fries " Lucy answered.

Gray back to his phone " Gajeel anything just bring some fries."

"Lol, anything is hard to find." Gajeel whined.

"hahha just bring us some food, take care bye." Gray said and hung up his phone.

"Let's go Lucy"

"Where?"

"to the room, let's wait them there." Gray stated and pointing the aisle way to their room.

2 hours passed. Gray and Lucy were watching anime in the room's television. But for 2 hours of watching they unconsciously fell asleep. They were sitting next to each other Lucy was leaning her head to Gray's shoulder and Gray lean his head to Lucy's head. It's 9:00 in the evening, and there's no sign of Gajeel or anyone in the room.

A group chattering can be heard outside the door of Gray's room.

"We're home sorry we're late." Natsu said while kicking the door.

"Lucy my princess if only I know that you broke your ankle I will be the one to accompany you here." Sting stated upon entering the room.

After a moment a deep silent filled the room. They all shocked, jaw dropped through the floor.

'what the?' Sting thought.

He is the most shocked. His princess was sleeping next to Gray with holding hand.

"what's happening here?" Sting whispered and sulk at the very far corner of the room.

"stop that bro." Jellal said as he taps Sting back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Gajeel laughed to death as he saw his friends. Mission Accomplish was running through his head.

Click…

"HAHAHAHAHA I will if only Erza is here hahaha." Natsu said evily.

Gray woke up due to the noise that covering the whole room. He slowly move his body away from Lucy, he can feel the numbness of his muscles. Of course he stacked at that position for 2 hours.

"Gajeel?" Gray said in sleepy tone.

"We bought you food; wake up Lucy so you can eat together." Gajeel uttered and place the food at the table.

"Lucy wake up let's eat." Gray whispered and shake lucy's arm.

"Gray left Lucy at the sofa and help Gajeel prepare their food.

"Lucy woke up and slowly opened her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a blonde hair man with teary eyes sitting in her feet.

"L~u~c~y!" Sting mumbled like a dog.

"EH? Sting-kun?" Lucy said in shocked tone.

"Tell me what happened? Did that Gray raped you or forced you to do something?"

"Oi Oi. Don't make me a criminal." Gray shouted.

"What else can I think?" Sting yelled.

"Do you believe that Lucy can't fall in love with me?" Gray yelled back.

The two is starting a fight at their room.

"Calm down both of you. Sting- kun, Gray", Lucy whispered.

Gajeel stand at the middle and face his palm to Sting and Gray face.

"Can you two listen to Lucy, have shame on you guys. You're not kid anymore." Gajeel uttered, a little bit annoyed.

The two sat in front of Lucy and wait for her to speak.

"Sting-kun, me and Gray. W-we're—" Lucy's face is turning red.

"Lucy is my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend." Gray bluntly said and faced Sting.

Sting heart was strike by cupids poison arrow a million times.

'I'm dying, darn cupid' Sting thought.

"Don't be sad sting-kun, I'm still your closest friend."

'friend? Who need that. That's the worst word in this world.' Sting said to himself and sulk at the very far corner of their room.

"Don't mind him; he will be back at his normal self soon." Jellal stated.

"You better eat now guys and go back to your room Lucy. If they see you here we will get punish." Natsu said.

Gray and Lucy eat their foods together in a happy aura. Their first dinner together, as lover.

"I'm more handsome than he is. Why?" Sting whisper…

**…**

**Cold virus attacked me Xl i really hate this, sorry late update :D **


	32. Chapter 32

**FROZEN HEART**

* * *

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own fairy tail … This story happens in the real world without magic.

**Warning:**

Worse spelling and grammar :D

**Guys thank you for supporting my story Tomato-sama love you all...** **here's another chapter hope you like it...**

* * *

**Chapter 31:**

**…First date…**

* * *

The morning is so beautiful. The sun is shining behind the mountain, it's bright. A beautiful sunrise to start the day with.

It's been two days since the tour had ended.

Gray woke up early today around 5 o'clock in the morning. He wore a blue polo shirt and pants. He makes sure that he looks well and nice. He closes his room door and went to the restaurant kitchen.

"Mom, dad I'll be out for a while." He said with a joyous tone of voice.

"Ok! Take care son." Ul smiled.

"Dad can I use the motorcycle?"

"Sure, be careful when driving." Zeref said while cooking.

"Thank you mom, dad." And for that he dash out of the house and get his motorcycle out of the garage.

He ride on to his motorcycle and drive to a familiar destination.

He waited at one of the hilltop outside the heart of the city. From u there you can able to see a one house that built in wide land, a mansion to be precise.

A white big mansion surrounded by wide Garden.

'What a wonderful scenery' He thought.

The mansion is surrounded with different kinds of flowers and plants. It also had a swimming pool at the back and a horse rack.

After a moment of waiting, Gray heard a sound from one of the bushes in his front. He carefully stares at it and wait what kind of creature will appear.

'There's no tiger or bear here so there's no need to panic.' He thought.

"Booooo" A blonde hair girl appeared from the bushes with a happy aura.

"You're late, this means you owe me extra time hahaha" Gray said in a joking tone.

"hihihiih! Did you wait here too long?" Lucy asked and pushing herself out of the bushes and she stand taking dirt from her outfit. She wore a blue blouse and pants. She matched Gray's color, maybe they planned this.

"I've waiting here since the moon disappeared."

"Hihihi it's hard to escape the mansion. Sorry for that" Lucy giggled.

"I know! I'm glad you made it." Gray smiled.

Lucy jumped up to the motorcycle and hug Gray so that she will not fall when he drives.

"yosh! Let's go."

"Yehey, this is my first time in motorcycle" Lucy uttered.

"Then enjoy the ride my dear Zodiac."

Gray on the engine and step the clutch, for that he release the gas and he drive away from the hilltop.

"Wow! " Lucy said in magnificent.

They drive at the famous 'Tanawan road' at the Nauzon Mountain. From up the mountain you can be able to see the city and its neighbor.

"Let's stop here for a while." Gray said and he land his left feet at the ground and wait for Lucy to step off from the motorcycle before he stand his motorcycle.

Lucy stand at one of the giant stone near the clip and feel the breeze of air that touching her bare skin. It's so cold, a morning fresh air.

The sight is beautiful and amazing; you can able to see different buildings and houses. The city of Caballero is like a forest from the top. There are a lot of trees but when you're at the city you can see different structures, it's wonderful.

"I think this scene will be more wonderful if we go here at night." Lucy suddenly suggested.

"Yeah! But I'm afraid that my dear will have a hard time escaping her own big mansion during night." Gray smirked.

"Hmmmfppp" Lucy mumbled and stand like rose at the Titanic movie at the top of the giant stone.

"Hey! Be careful" Gray shouted and a worry drew from his eyes.

Gray stand at the giant stone too realizing what Lucy's doing.

"I'm the king of the world" Gray shouted from nowhere.

"Wha! That's supposed to be my line" Lucy whined and looked to Gray at her back without turning her body.

Gray hold Lucy's hand and whisper "you're the queen of my world, that's sounds perfect."

Lucy smiled and they allowed the air touches their skin.

"Let's go, we already spend 1 hour here." Gray said and jumped off from the stone.

"I really can't believe that time run faster in most valuable days than ordinary days." Lucy pouted.

"Hahaha! Don't pout you look more cute." Gray said and they both laughed.

Lucy jumped up in the motorcycle and lean her head to Gray's back.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I think I should try different foods today." Lucy whispered.

"then let's try the best cafeteria at the east of Caballero." Gray proposed.

In the middle of their trip Lucy saw a souvenir stall.

"Dear a souvenir." Lucy said and Gray stop at one of the stall.

"Wow! I want this shirt with Tanawan written on it and this bracelet." Lucy said in a diamond eyes.

"choose a nice one, can we write a name in this bracelet?" Gray asked.

"Yes sir, just tell me the name and I will write it."

Lucy bought a shirt for her and for Gray with their name at the back and a 5 bracelet for her, Gray, Gajeel, Erza and Natsu.

"Wow so beautiful" Lucy said while looking at the bracelet with her name in her hand.

"HAHA that suits you, come on" Gray said.

"thank you ma'am sir"

After 20 minutes of driving from the top of Nauzon Mountain down to the East of Caballero city, they arrived at the famous 'Kambingan Cafeteria'. The cafeteria offers different kinds of foods made by goat or cow meat, they also popular to their best 'Papaitan'.

"I eat beef before but goat?" Lucy said in a disgusted voice while touching the stake in her plate with her spoon.

"Don't worry that's delicious and edible of course. Let's wait for the papaitan, that's delicious. I'm sure you will love that." Gray uttered and gazed at one of the Kambingan staff.

After a while the waiter approached them and gave them their order.

"Here's your order ma'am , sir enjoy eating."

"WHAT'S THAT?" Lucy shouted and everyone looked at her.

"Don't shout my dear this is a food." Gray said in low tone.

"But" Lucy said a bit disgusted.

The papaitan is made from goat or cow internal organs like liver.

Lucy get a piece of it and one which refer to them as 'tuwalya'. A piece of food which like a pork fat but in the outer part has cilia, a taste bud like structure.

Gray upon seeing Lucy's reaction laughed so hard.

"If you don't want we can order another food, they also offer chicken here and pork." Gray suggested.

"no- no! I will eat this." Lucy said while she's shaking.

'This food Gray eat this, I –I should try this even a little' Lucy thought.

Lucy took a bite of papaitan and she loves it. The taste of tamarind young leaves and spicy chili mix together in a great blend and the meat was fine too.

"It tastes good." Lucy mumbled.

"I told you, you will love it." Gray said in happy tone.

"hihihi sorry it's my first time to eat this kind of food." Lucy giggled and they eat in piece.

After they eat, Gray drives Lucy back to the mansion. She needs to go back at the mansion before 8:30 before Aries will notice that she's missing.

On the way back, Lucy mesmerized the feeling in Gray's motorcycle. She hug him tighter and let her hair fly through the air, it feels great.

On the middle of their journey a policeman noticed them and called their attention.

"Sir?" Gray asked in puzzled.

"You don't have helmet and your girl too. What if you suddenly meet accident what will you do? You don't have protector." The policeman said in angry tone.

Lucy just listen at their conversation, Gray is being scold by the policeman.

"sorry sir next time I will buy helmet. " Gray apologized.

"Next time I will confiscate your license so be sure you wear helmet and the girl at you back too. You can go now, take care of your driving." The policeman said like a father.

"Wow! So you don't have helmet?"

"I have, but I forgot it at home. I'm so excited about meeting my girlfriend." Gray uttered for that Lucy smiled.

They reached the mansion backyard at the hilltop.

"So! See you online my dear Icemake" Lucy mumbled.

"Alright my dear zodiac."

They looked into each other's eyes and wait for someone who leaves first.

"You can go first" Gray finally stated.

"But my home is here, you can go first." Lucy said.

"Lady's first. Don't complain. I want to make sure that you're safe."

Lucy smiled and hides to the bushes. Gray only gazed at her until he can't be able to see her. He drive back to their house with a smile drew from his face.

**…**

**Just recovering from cough and cold :( **

**thank you for reading guys **


End file.
